Baby's Breath
by Belgexotic
Summary: Je m'appelle Byun Baekhyun. Mon frère adoptif s'appelle Park Chanyeol, il a un QI de 65. Depuis qu'il a emménagé avec ma mère et moi, la vie n'est plus pareille. Je m'appelle Byun Baekhyun, et je veux que mon frère adoptif disparaisse... (EXO, BaekYeol-ChanBaek, YAOI, traduction/jindeul)
1. Introduction

*Baby's Breath;

_* Baby's Breath (ou Gypsophila de la famille des Gypsophiles) est une fleur traditionnelle, plus souvent utilisée pour les corsages, bouquets et autres arrangements floraux. Elle symbolise la pureté du cœur, la sincérité et la joie, qui est la raison principale pour laquelle les fleuristes la présente avec des roses, un pouvoir symbolique de vérité et d'amour éternel._

* * *

Je m'appelle Byun Baekhyun.

Mon frère adoptif s'appelle Park Chanyeol.

Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de football de la fac et j'ai plus ou moins de bonnes notes.

Mon frère adoptif a un QI de 65. Il a suivit des cours à domicile pour la majorité de sa vie. Oui, c'est un retardé mental. Un raté intellectuellement. Un handicapé cognitif. Peu importe comment tu l'appelles. Il ne fait pas beaucoup de sa vie à part arroser les plantes de notre magasin floral familial et essayer de résoudre un problème mathématique de deuxième année.

La vie est différente, pour ne pas dire plus, depuis qu'il a emménagé avec nous.

Je m'appelle Byun Baekhyun et je veux que mon stupide frère adoptif _disparaisse_.

* * *

• **Auteur original**: jindeul  
• **Langue originale**: anglais.  
• **Abonnés à la fanfiction**: +5070 (& +1090 votes)  
• **Traductrice**: Infinitizer  
• **Nombre** **de** **chapitres** **au** **total**: Vingt-cinq. Le vingtième chapitre étant la fin "officielle", les cinq chapitres en plus étant une réclamation des abonnés pour avoir une fin différente.  
• **Statut**: Terminée - en cours (dépend de si vous voulez lire la seconde finale proposée).  
• **Genre:** Angst.  
• **Traduction** **en** **cours**.

Le lien vers la fanfiction originale est dans ma présentation d'auteur.

**_Note_**_: Je ne fais aucun profit à la traduction de cette fanfiction, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et elle n'est pas ma création. La reprise de cette traduction est interdite, que ce soit à but personnel ou pour le re-postage sur un autre site._

PS: n'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fera plaisir à jindeul, il met du temps à écrire et je mets du temps à traduire...


	2. Chapitre 1

"Merde, je suis en retard !"

Il était sept heures dix du matin. Le bus avait déjà fait le tour du voisinage il y a dix minutes et la première sonnerie était dans vingt minutes, ce qui donnait à Baekhyun assez de temps pour se préparer et courir jusqu'à l'école. Il était indéniablement et absolument en _retard, _et il n'a personne à qui en vouloir sauf lui-même.

Il a repoussé ses couvertures à la hâte et balancé ses deux jambes au dessus de son lit, une traînée d'insultes quittant ses lèvre comme une fusée. Un assez bruyant "merde !" s'échappa quand son orteil s'accrocha sous un poids mort couché au sol, et, perdant l'équilibre, Baekhyun chancela, se remettant maladroitement sur ses deux pieds. Alors, il se souvint. Chanyeol, son frère adoptif, dort encore juste à côté de son lit, et non dans la pièce de rechange comme il lui a été dit de faire.

C'était inconvénient, pour ne pas dire plus. Baekhyun "oublie" toujours que Chanyeol a l'habitude de se glisser dans sa chambre tard dans la nuit à cause des cauchemars, et se trébuche sur lui. Honnêtement, Baekhyun a plus de coups bleus sur ses genoux à cause des chutes dans sa propre chambre que de jouer au football.

Pourtant, peu importe combien il voulait que le stupide géant reste hors de sa chambre, sa mère ne s'élevait jamais pour dire quoique se soit de _méchant_ à Chanyeol. Elle était toujours de son côté, au point que Baekhyun s'est posé la question de qui sa mère était réellement le parent, toujours entrain de le défendre même s'il était clairement en tort. Bien sûr, c'était terrible que Chanyeol ait _récemment_ perdu son père et qu'il ait été forcé d'emménager avec un trou du cul comme lui, mais Baekhyun priait pour que ça change. Dans cette situation, _il_ était la victime qui devait faire avec un retardé à ses talons.

Parce que, avoir un frère adoptif handicapé mentalement (qui n'a vraiment rien en rapport avec lui) était la même chose que d'avoir en permanence une pustule en plein milieu du front. Chanyeol n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait cacher, après tout.

"Maman ! Chanyeol est encore entrain de dormir dans ma chambre !" il cria, seulement pour réaliser que sa mère était partie; elle avait pris un boulot de serveuse autre part pour les supporter tous les trois maintenant. Ugh.

Une addition à leur famille a changé beaucoup de choses pour Baekhyun. Il n'a pas pensé qu'avoir un frère adoptif serait si mauvais au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que Chanyeol a le niveau d'intelligence d'un enfant et qu'il a besoin d'une supervision constante pour ne pas qu'il plante une fourchette dans une prise électrique ou qu'il se noie quelque part. Cependant, leur famille n'était pas assez stable financièrement pour engager une nurse, et Baekhyun n'avait pas le temps de garder un doofus (= personne stupide) pendant qu'il a cours et entrainement de foot. Les examens d'entrée vont arriver en mi-novembre, et c'était déjà septembre.

Si il ne peut pas étudier et aller dans un bon collège, c'était la faute de Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun était en bas et fouillait dans le frigo pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Il vit Chanyeol se glisser hors de sa chambre avec ses cheveux ressemblant à un nid d'animal.

"Hey, Chanyeol, j'ai n'ai pas le temps de te faire quelque chose maintenant, donc mange ça, d'accord ?"

Baekhyun déposa une pomme sur la table avant qu'il ne se fasse un sandwich au jambon.

C'était pas comme si Chanyeol avait un cerveau ayant la capacité d'argumenter à propos de s'il voulait une pomme ou un sandwich.

Il était trop occupé à ressembler ses affaires d'école pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'étrange à propos de Chanyeol, mais quand son frère adoptif commença a marcher vers lui et _laissa derrière lui une traînée liquide_, Baekhyun hurla mentalement.

"T'as encore pissé dans ton pantalon ?!" il a grogné, "C'est mon vêtement d'entrainement de foot !"

Il a remarqué une trace foncée d'urine courant le long de la pièce grise (et chère) du vêtement. C'était à la limite mignon quand les enfants mouillaient leurs pantalons, mais un homme qui ne sait pas contrôler ses propre besoins ? Dégoûtant !

Baekhyun peut l'imaginer maintenant. Son professeur va l'engueuler et lui faire des remarques sur le fait qu'il doit arriver plus tôt en classe, et la seule excuse qu'il aura sera qu'il devait changer le pantalon de son frère adoptif.

Chanyeol était naïf comme toujours, fixant son pantalon sali puis Baekhyun à tour de rôle avec un regard d'excuse.

"Désolé, Baekhyun, je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas…" il a bafoué, en faisant tomber son pantalon au milieu du salon.

Baekhyun poussa des cris perçants et leva une main devant son visage, le tournant à moitié dégoûté.

"Jésus Christ, mets un pantalon !" il pleurnicha, lançant à Chanyeol un tablier rose accroché à la poignée du four pendant qu'il, comme le frère mature et responsable qu'il était, ramassait son pantalon dégoulinant et l'a jeté dans la baignoire. Pendant qu'il était à l'intérieur, il saisit les lunettes de Chanyeol à côté des brosses à dents et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser l'armature sur le nez de l'autre garçon. En plus d'être stupide, Chanyeol avait une mauvaise vue aussi et certaines maladies nerveuses qui causent des contractions dans les deux yeux. Chanyeol est juste un désordre humain.

Plus tard, Baekhyun jeta à son frère adoptif une nouvelle paire de boxer et accrocha une lanière au dessus du cou de Chanyeol comme si c'était juste une routine matinale. Au bout de la lanière pendait un vieux téléphone, avec rien d'autre que les fonctions appeler et envoyer des SMS. Les seuls contacts que Chanyeol avait dans le téléphone étaient lui-même et sa mère. Ils ont retiré le privilège d'appeler la police après qu'il les ait appelé une fois, uniquement pour leur demander où était Baekhyun.

"Quel est mon numéro ?" il a pensé que c'était mieux de demander, juste au cas où Chanyeol est trop bête pour comprendre comment la composition rapide fonctionnait.

"030-8729-3004" Chanyeol répondit avec un grand et bête sourire. C'était le seul truc qu'il ait retenu, puisqu'il ne connait pas leur adresse, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui ait plus de trois chiffres dedans.

"Bien, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle. Ne m'appelle pas pendant les cours par contre" il dit en glissant ses chaussures, portant un autre sac molletonné contenant tout son équipement de sport. C'était cinq minutes après la première sonnerie et il n'a même pas encore commencé à marcher. Chanyeol était devenu comme une responsabilité pour lui, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire à ses professeurs qu'il doit prendre soin de son frère adoptif retardé. C'était embarrassant.

"Bye, Baekhyun !"

Baekhyun jeta un coup d'œil à la forme de Chanyeol, lui faisant signe idiotement avec un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace trop joyeuse. Il a contrôlé un faux sourire et a fermé la porte pour se dépêcher d'aller à l'école.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de rues ou de secteurs occupés dans une petite ville comme Jeonju, puisque que ce secteur était mieux connu pour ses scènes de campagne et petites cités. Il y a rarement des appartements aussi, juste une collection de maisons qui ont au moins un milliard d'années. La maison pleine de courant d'air dans laquelle vivait Baekhyun était celle de ses grands parents, donnée à leur génération quand leur famille ne pouvait plus payer les appartements à Séoul. Baekhyun avait été transféré au moins quatre fois d'école, mais il apprécie l'école à laquelle il va maintenant. Les uniformes sont bien et ils ont un bon programme d'entrainement de foot.

C'est pourquoi Baekhyun a tenté la sélection et a été choisi comme le capitaine de l'équipe de la fac. Donc oui, il était un de ses jeunes populaires qui aiment un peu trop leur titre. Il était un de ses jeunes que tout le monde pense riche et ayant des parents estimés simplement parce qu'il vient de Séoul.

Arrivé sur le campus trente minutes après la sonnerie, Baekhyun n'est rien de moins qu'un impertinent quand il arrive par l'arrière de la classe. La plupart des yeux se sont tournés vers lui, et le professeur, consterné, l'a marqué comme retardataire pendant qu'il s'asseyait près de la fenêtre, derrière un ami. Les deux échangèrent un low-five (contraire de high-five), et c'était évident que certaines filles furent prises d'une joie tandis que Baekhyun prenait sa place, élégamment en retard.

"Désolé, ssaem (professeur)," il a levé sa main légèrement, comme s'il se pardonnait lui-même, "J'ai trop dormi".

C'était toujours l'excuse de Baekhyun parce que c'était la plus probable. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rentrer dans les détails à propos de comment son frère adoptif avait essayé de lui faire des toasts et avait fini par brûler la moitié de la cuisine, ou comment il avait dû l'habiller parce que ledit frère adoptif avait pissé dans son pantalon. Faisant oublier son excuse avec un sourire d'un million de watt, Baekhyun fut plus soulagé qu'il ne le laissait paraître quand le professeur se retourna vers le tableau et continua d'écrire des problèmes mathématiques.

"Hey, Baekhyun !" Jongdae (Chen) a sourit, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de son ami par derrière, "Est-ce que je peux venir ce soir ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour mon devoir de maths, et je sais que tu comprends ces trucs."

"Uh… J'ai certaines choses à faire ce soir."

"Vraiment ? Déception... Donc, quand est-ce que je peux venir, alors ?"

"Attend," Baekhyun leva un doigt pendant qu'il sortait son téléphone de son sac. Sans surprise, il avait trente-deux appels manqués. Il assuma qu'au moins trois-quarts des appels provenaient de Chanyeol, les autres de sa mère _demandant_ _à propos de Chanyeol_. Alors, soudainement, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

"Est-ce que j'ai… laissé la porte ouverte ?"

"Je ne sais pas," Jongdae frotta l'arrière de sa tête, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu _me_ demandes ça ?"

Dans sa précipitation, Baekhyun ne pouvait pas se rappeler s'il avait fermé la porte à clé par l'extérieur. L'entrainement de foot est dans une demi-heure, ce qui ne lui donnait pas assez de temps pour vérifier si Chanyeol n'était pas parti errer dehors. Rapidement, il composa le numéro de Chanyeol (c'était dans la saisie rapide) et espéra entendre de bonnes nouvelles dans son jour catastrophique.

_"S'il te plaît, sois à la maison… s'il te plaît, sois à la maison…"_


	3. Chapitre 2

Le cœur de Baekhyun martelait dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il attendait qu'une voix se fasse entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Même après une minute, il n'y avait aucune réponse, ce qui était étrange parce que Chanyeol répondait toujours après la première sonnerie, surtout si l'appel venait de lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Chanyeol n'entende pas l'alarme du téléphone qui pend à son coup sauf si son retard mental était pire que Baekhyun le pensait. Mais alors, encore, c'était juste Baekhyun qui se rassurait que Chanyeol était à la maison et faisait une sieste, peut-être.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il se souciait de Chanyeol; il est plus intéressé par sa propre vie plutôt que son frère adoptif qui était probablement entrain d'errer quelque part et que quelque chose lui arrive. Sa mère voudra sa tête pour ça; après tout, la moitié de sa vie était centrée autour de Chanyeol et Baekhyun ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. C'était toujours Chanyeol ci, Chanyeol ça. _Achète des nouvelles chaussures à Chanyeol ! Allons manger dehors avec Chanyeol ! _Comme un enfant unique s'ajustant soudainement à avoir quelqu'un d'autre prenant l'attention de sa mère, Baekhyun était habité par la jalousie.

"Hey, coach, je ne pense pas que je puisse aller à l'entrainement aujourd'hui, quelque chose est arrivé" il dit après contemplation. Il sait que la saison est au tournant et Baekhyun ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer l'entrainement, mais il ne lui restait aucune option.

Il prit le bus et couru de l'arrêt jusqu'à sa maison, rentrant sans grâce par la porte de devant, la respiration coupée. La porte de devant était, comme il se rappelait, ouverte. Trop paniqué pour retirer ses chaussures, Baekhyun fit tomber son sac à côté de l'armoire à chaussures et se précipita à l'intérieur, appelant le nom de Chanyeol.

Son cœur descendit au fond de son estomac quand il vit le garçon étendu sur le sol du salon, là où il l'avait laissé, en sécurité et bruyant. La tension dans ses épaules glissa et Baekhyun perdit presque la force dans ses genoux légèrement croisés.

"Baekhyun, le téléphone !" Chanyeol rayonna, se levant et abandonnant son cahier et son stylo pour montrer à son frère l'écran noir. La batterie était morte. Voyant comment Chanyeol pressait le bouton "Accueil" de façon répétée pour l'allumer, Baekhyun ne pensait pas qu'il sache que les téléphones fonctionnent à l'électricité. Pour Chanyeol, le monde entier est simplifié. Un téléphone est juste un dispositif étrange et miraculeux qui le connectait à Baekhyun avec la pression d'un bouton.

"Normal que ce soit mort, imbécile, tu m'as appelé au moins une centaine de fois" il grogna, prenant la lanière et la retirant du cou de Chanyeol (il dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds parce que l'idiot était aussi _si_ grand que ça), "Je t'ai dit de m'appeler uniquement s'il y avait une urgence."

Chanyeol s'assit sans mots sur le sol dur, prenant son cahier qui avait des pages et des pages remplient avec des lettres et phrases rudimentaires. Comme un enfant apprenant à lire et écrire. Chanyeol était entrain d'apprendre la même chose, à la différence qu'il ne sait toujours pas écrire son propre prénom sans que quelqu'un ne le lui prononce au moins dix fois. Maintenant sur le ventre, Chanyeol tint un stylo fermement dans sa main et regarda Baekhyun avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il attendait.

"Park. Chan. Yeol." Il a répété en soufflant, retirant le blazer de son uniforme, "Si tu écris encore yeo-eut à l'arrière, je te tue, Park. Chan. Yeol."

Chanyeol acquiesça et fit une révérence de la tête, le regard ferme et focalisé sur les nombreux carrés recouvrant la page. Soigneusement, il imprima la première syllabe de son prénom, ensuite la seconde, et quand il arriva au "Yeol", il fit une pause et sortit sa langue sous la concentration. Ses mains devenaient moites à cause du trop plein de réflexion; s'il aurait pensé plus fort, de la vapeur serait sortie de ses oreilles. Finalement, il a présenté la page à Baekhyun, qui la prit dans ses mains.

"Tu as encore écrit le "yeo-eut" à l'arrière !" Baekhyun leva les yeux au ciel et lanca le cahier sur le torse de Chanyeol, "Tu ne sais même pas écrire ton propre prénom, tu es si con ?! C'est Park Chan_yeol_, pas Park Chan_yal_ !"

Il se tourna avant qu'il ne puisse voir l'expression de rejet sur le visage de Chanyeol, incapable d'ignorer la culpabilité qui montait dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas voulu hurler, mais il était si frustré après les événements du jour qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que dormir et espérait que Chanyeol serait parti le lendemain matin. Avec lui tout près, il ne pouvait même pas inviter ses amis comme il le faisait avant ou aller dehors pour jouer après les heures de cours parce que c'était son travail de le surveiller.

Baekhyun souffla, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se changer, "Allons se promener".

* * *

Partir pour une promenade signifiait une chose ou l'autre; soit aller chercher une glace, soit visiter leur magasin floral familial. Le magasin a appartenu à sa grand-mère, mais quand elle fut décédée il y a quelques mois, la famille de Baekhyun s'est retrouvée avec la petite place. Au début, ils ont pensé vendre ou rénover le magasin, mais ils ont décidé de le garder, pour la mémoire. En plus, Chanyeol l'aimait. Il passait des heures à prendre soin des fleurs parce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, sauf s'il était assez maladroit pour briser quelques pots ici et là. Après l'école, Baekhyun allait ouvrir le magasin et prenait soin du business pendant que Chanyeol restait à l'arrière, arrosant et réglant les fleurs.

Il faisait aussi certains beaux bouquets, ce qui était surprenant parce que Baekhyun ne pensait pas que Chanyeol puisse faire quoi que ce soit qui requière la pensée. Si seulement Chanyeol pouvait écrire son prénom aussi efficacement qu'il arrange les fleurs, il n'aurait pas à se plaindre.

Les deux ne marchaient pas l'un à côté de l'autre pendant leur sortie d'après-midi parce que Baekhyun ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un de relaté à Chanyeol, encore moins associé avec lui. Mais, toutes les fois où Baekhyun claquait sa langue, Chanyeol le rattrapait de quelques pas sa tête se tournant à droite, gauche et tout autour, fasciné par la vue et les bruits l'entourant.

Une fois que l'acier du garage fut ouvert et les choses assemblées pour le jour, il regarda Chanyeol mettant son tablier de travail et se demanda comment c'était possible pour quelqu'un d'être si différent dans deux endroits. Avec un tablier de travail mis, les cheveux attachés dans une queue basse arrière, et l'encadrement de ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, Chanyeol ressemblait à un type tout droit sorti d'un manga shoujo; le beau garçon qui travaille toujours dans un magasin de fleurs. La ressemblance était encore plus profonde quand Chanyeol se penchait au dessus de la rangée de fleurs empotées avec un spray dans la main.

Baekhyun, de l'autre main, n'avait aucun intérêt dans les fleurs et restait derrière le comptoir. C'était pourquoi il gardait toujours un stock de livres Naruto à ses côtés, au cas où il s'ennuierait, ce qui arrivait trop souvent.

Le business était toujours un peu faible dans les jours de la semaine, alors que les fins de semaine et les vacances étaient agités. Les gens mouraient et célèbraient des choses tous les jours, donc il y avait toujours une main plaine de commandes pour des couronnes funéraires, des bouquets pour la naissance d'un bébé et occasionnellement celle d'un brave homme qui allait se proposer à une femme chanceuse. Baekhyun connaissait difficilement le nom des fleurs, donc il laissait toujours le travaille à Chanyeol. Ça gardait l'idiot occupé.

Baekhyun allait lire la commande à Chanyeol, qui allait arranger le bouquet en moins de quarante minutes pour que se soit livré par un service de course ou cherché par le client. La grosse partie du temps, les commandes incluent les roses, œillets et nombreux genre de lys qui sont toujours favoris.

De toutes les fleurs, Chanyeol aimait les Baby's Breath. Ces petites fleurs blanches et groupées qui étaient généralement utilisées avec les roses pour leur donner l'attraction esthétique principale. Baekhyun ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre garçon les aimait tant, mais c'était le cas, et il ajoutait toujours plus de Baby's Breath que les fleuristes normaux le feraient dans leurs bouquets.

"Seize roses enroulées dans un arc doré. Fait-le bien, Chanyeol, le client va proposer à sa copine dans une heure."

Chanyeol avait le bouquet préparé en trente minutes, les roses formées en cœur avec un nuage de Baby's Breath au centre. Il avait l'air satisfait de lui-même lorsqu'il le passa à Baekhyun, qui était pris dans la note qu'il était entrain d'écrire avec sa plus belle écriture.

C'est à ce moment qu'il reçu un coup de fil, Baekhyun fit tenir son téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule pendant que Chanyeol était retourné arrosé les fleurs.

"Le bureau ? Je suis un peu occupé maintenant…" Baekhyun traîna, "Hey, tu sais, en y réfléchissant à deux fois, je serais là dans dix minutes, ne commencez pas la partie sans moi !" Il raccrocha, soudainement très occupé avec la pensée de jouer à Starcraft avec ses amis dans un bureau qui était seulement à quelques pas du magasin. Si Chanyeol restait au magasin et qu'il revenait dans une heure, il n'y aurait aucun mal fait, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'était pas du tout comme si un client allait se pointer à cinq heure du soir demandant pour avoir des fleurs.

"Hey, Chanyeol, je sors un peu pour nous acheter de la glace, reste ici, okay ?"

Chanyeol acquiesça, perplexe pendant qu'il regardait Baekhyun partir rapidement.


	4. Chapitre 3

Il était déjà huit heure du soir; trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Baekhyun avait laissé Chanyeol seul.

Baekhyun avait tout simplement oublié que son frère adoptif tenait le magasin tout seul, trop occupé à passer du temps avec ses amis pour se rendre compte que le ciel était entrain de noircir hors du bureau. Ce fut seulement quand Jongdae et Sehun reçurent un coup de fil de leurs parents que Baekhyun sorti du jeu pour vérifier l'heure.

"Eh, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme" Jongdae eut un sourire en coin, "Tu trembles dans ton pantalon après que je t'ai battu deux fois sur une partie, hum ?"

Baekhyun grogna, c'était évident qu'il essayait de la jouer cool pendant que la panique montait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Aussi nonchalamment qu'il le pu, il sorti du bureau avec ses amis et leur fit signe, reconnaissant qu'ils partent d'un autre côté et pas vers le chemin du magasin. Une fois que Jongdae et Sehun furent hors de vue et hors de pensée, Baekhyun se tourna d'un coup sec et se mis à courir comme s'il allait au goal opposé. S'il ne courait pas plus vite, il pensa qu'il en perdrait sa vue pour toujours.

* * *

"Chanyeol !" Il hurla une fois qu'il fut dans le magasin noir et vide. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas à l'arrière entrain d'arroser les plantes ou d'organiser le rangement des pots de fleurs par couleur. Même le tablier de travail était parti, et donc le bouquet de roses.

Baekhyun ferma le magasin aussi vite qu'il le put et se précipita dans les rues. Avec un cerveau comme celui de Chanyeol, il ne pouvait pas être parti très loin sur ses deux pieds ni la possibilité qu'il ait été kidnappé furent probable. Il couru dans tous les magasins ouverts et demanda à chaque vendeurs s'ils avaient vu passer un certain grand type à l'allure stupide, mais ils avaient tous secoués la tête. A un croisement de route, il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, se demandant s'il devait reporter une personne disparue à la police au cas où il serait vraiment arrivé quelque chose à Chanyeol et qu'il était entrain de perdre son temps à chercher aux mauvais endroits.

* * *

S'appuyant contre un poteau de téléphone, il était à quelques secondes d'appeler le numéro des urgences quand il vit quelqu'un de grand et idiot à l'autre bout de la rue. Baekhyun resta calme pour éviter d'attraper l'attention de Chanyeol, pour ne pas que l'idiot ne commence à traverser la route sans attendre la lumière verte. Quand il atteint l'autre côté, il remarqua que le garçon était entrain de dormir sur le banc d'un parc, le bouquet de roses tenu fermement contre son torse. Quelqu'un était passé par là plus tôt et avait déposé un journal sur le garçon, ce qui le rendait encore plus stupide, comme un type qui avait été rejeté.

"Chanyeol," il souffla, "Park Chanyeol !"

Effrayé, le plus grand se leva en balance, frottant ses yeux d'une main. Malgré la fatigue incrustée le long de ses paupières, il semblait hyper joyeux de voir Baekhyun à nouveau.

"B-Baekhyun !"

Le sourire, par contre, disparu quand Baekhyun le gifla violemment au visage. "Baekhyun…" il murmura doucement, la lèvre du bas tremblante pendant qu'il levait une main à sa joue rougie.

"Je t'avais dit de rester au magasin !" Baekhyun hurla, les veines de son cou clairement visibles quand la colère surpassa toute la quantité de pitié qu'il a initialement ressenti pour l'autre garçon, "T'es con ou quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis de rester dans un putain d'endroit ? Et s'il te serait arrivé quelque chose ?!" _Alors ça aurait été de ma faute_.

Chanyeol mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et remis prudemment le bouquet de roses à Baekhyun, qui le jeta au sol.

"Tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis hein ? Je souhaite que tu ne dois jamais né." Pendant une demi seconde, son cœur se tira violemment dans sa poitrine en même temps qu'il vit des larmes chaudes se former dans le coin des yeux de Chanyeol. Il se convint lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Chanyeol comprenne la méchanceté derrière ses mots, et qu'il était seulement entrain de pleurer comme le bébé qu'il était parce qu'il ne voulait pas être grondé. Baekhyun tourna les talons et pressa encore le bouton pour pouvoir traverser la route.

_Je souhaite que tu ne sois jamais né._

* * *

Baekhyun soupira, fixant les pages blanches de son cahier d'exercices comme si les réponses allaient s'écrire d'elles-mêmes par magie. Après que Chanyeol ait emménagé, étudier était devenu une corvée. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer parce que Chanyeol regardait toujours des dramas dans le salon avec le volume très haut. Toutes les fois où Baekhyun se plaignait du dérangement, sa mère était toujours du côté de Chanyeol de toute façon.

Ce soir, elle n'était pas là parce qu'elle avait encore un travail jusqu'à minuit, ce qui voulait dire que Baekhyun devait préparer le dîner et laver Chanyeol avant d'aller dormir. Il a résolu la partie dîner avec des ramen (Chanyeol mangeait uniquement les nouilles parce que la soupe est trop épicée pour lui), mais il n'attendait pas la partie salle de bain parce que, erk, il devait laver un homme.

Ouvrant la porte, il sortit pour aller dans le salon et trouva Chanyeol enroulé dans une couverture Pororo (/Pororo le petit pingouin, dessin animé coréen très connu là-bas et aux US) trop petite pour lui, un tube de glace maintenu entre ses deux genoux croisés. Il était entrain de regarder le drama Secret Garden si intensément que Baekhyun se sentit presque mal quand il arrêta la télévision.

"Je fais mes devoirs là et je ne peux pas me concentrer à cause de toi," il marmonna, lançant à Chanyeol son cahier et son stylo qui étaient sur la table basse, "Tu fais tes devoirs, je fais les miens."

Heureusement, Chanyeol n'était pas le genre à débattre, donc aussitôt que Baekhyun lui donnait quelque chose d'autre à faire, il était focalisé dessus.

* * *

En plein milieu de son étude, il pensa que Chanyeol était parti dormir parce que c'était calme dehors, donc quand il se donna une pause de dix minutes pour boire de l'eau, il trouva le garçon blotti sur la table, comptant les chiffres sur ses doigts. Pour ce que ça valait, Chanyeol avait plus d'ambition que Baekhyun en avait avec ses études. Même s'il ne pouvait pas apprendre les additions si facilement, il essayait au moins chaque jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une question juste sur cent.

"Tu es sans espoir…" Baekhyun soupira en passant Chanyeol, "Hey, Yeol, allons prendre un bain."

Prendre un bain pour Chanyeol était comme la meilleure aventure du jour alors que c'était une corvée pour Baekhyun de le laver partout. Et par partout, il veut dire _partout_. Derrière les oreilles, entre ses jambes et sous ses bras. Il mit le gant rouge que sa mère utilise pour faire la vaisselle quand il lava les cheveux de Chanyeol, et fit des bruits de haut-le-cœur lorsque ses mains s'aventuraient dans des parties interdites du corps.

"Ah, Baekhyun, savon !" Chanyeol pleurnicha, serrant ses yeux fortement quand le produit y pénétra, "Baekhyunnnn !"

"Ta gueule !" il souffla dans un accent profond, lavant le visage de son frère jusqu'à ce que Chanyeol lutte pour pouvoir respirer.

"Tu devrais être reconnaissant d'avoir un frère comme moi qui prend soin de ton stupide cul," Baekhyun marmonna pendant qu'il massait le cuir chevelu de Chanyeol avec du shampoing, ayant placé une chaise derrière la baignoire pour rendre le travail plus facile. Il soupira, retirant les gants pour pouvoir mieux mousser les cheveux avec ses mains nues. Après un moment, la pression dans le cou de Chanyeol baissa et Baekhyun devina qu'il s'était encore endormi.

Si il était entrain de dormir…

"Je ne voulais pas crier sur toi tout à l'heure," Baekhyun murmura avec hésitation, "j'étais juste si énervé de devoir m'inquiéter pour toi au dessus de toutes les autres choses auxquelles je dois faire attention. Je pensais que tu étais juste là pour ruiner ma vie. Tu es…" Il termina, se penchant pour voir les yeux fermés de Chanyeol ainsi que ses lèvres contractées. Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Mais tu es trop stupide pour comprendre ce que tu fais de mal…"

Ses doigts glissèrent sur une cicatrice charnue juste à côté de l'oreille de Chanyeol, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié puisqu'il lui lavait les cheveux avec des gants. La cicatrice était longue et profonde, courant du bas de son crâne jusqu'à son oreille.

La toucher envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Baekhyun

"Idiot maladroit."

Après l'avoir lavé et habillé, Baekhyun porta un Chanyeol à moitié conscient par son bras, le faisant tomber sur le fauteuil du salon avec une couverture pliée autour de lui. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne voulait pas retourner étudier, donc il ferma son cahier d'exercices et éteignit la lampe de bureau. Pile avant de se coucher dans son lit, il vit une pièce de papier coincé sous sa porte, quelque chose qu'il avait raté quand il l'avait ouverte.

C'était pauvrement plié et ressemblait à une page arrachée hors du livre de maths de Chanyeol.

Sautant sur le coin de son lit, il resta sa tête contre son oreiller et déplia le fin papier, trouvant un message dans une pauvre mais aimante écriture:

_Byun Backhin_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Je suis désolé…_

_/impossible de mettre l'image de la note en coréen._


	5. Chapitre 4

"Byun Baekhyun, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard pour l'école !"

Baekhyun tordit les tissus au dessus de sa tête et grogna, se roulant comme un burrito, ainsi, sa mère ne pourrait pas tirer la couverture. Avec une expression assommée, il sorti la tête du nid et jeta un regard furtif à l'horloge digitale sur sa commode, les lumières vertes clignotantes annonçant six heure du matin.

"Mamaaaaaan," il pleurnicha, "J'ai encore une heure pour dormir !"

L'obstination est un trait familial, et la mère de Baekhyun n'était pas d'humeur à prendre les plaintes de son fils si tôt le matin. D'une façon que Baekhyun qualifierait de violence conjugale, sa mère l'avait levé et poussé dans la pièce de rechange avec son uniforme et quelques essuies. Baekhyun, toujours à demi endormi, marmonna avec incohérence dans sa barbe et avança dans le bac pour sa douche matinale, se rappelant seulement qu'il avait laissé le pantalon trempé d'urine de Chanyeol du matin précédent. L'odeur musquée flotta jusqu'à son nez et le réveilla instantanément, comme si il avait été frappé sur la tête sans être prévenu.

Le pantalon humide d'urine poussé sur le côté, Baekhyun se lava de mauvaise humeur et sorti de la pièce vêtu de son uniforme collant à sa peau. Chanyeol était juste à la porte quand il sorti, habillé dans un uniforme familier qui…

"Maman, est-ce que Chanyeol porte mon uniforme de rechange ?!" il hurla assez fort pour que sa mère entende, où qu'elle soit.

Chanyeol lui répondit en secouant la tête avec ce stupide sourire encore sur son visage, pointant une plaque jaune-soleil sur sa poitrine qui n'avait pas encore de nom gravé dessus. Il avait aussi un nouveau sac de la marque chère que Baekhyun voulait depuis sa première année d'école.

"Non chéri," sa mère arriva enfin, poussant des papiers sous son bras et caressant les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne de Chanyeol, "Chanyeol va à l'école avec toi. Il est dans ta classe, je me suis arrangée avec le principal."

"Attend, quoi ?! Maman !" Baekhyun grogna, "Mes amis vont se moquer de moi s'il est là !"

"Baekhyun." elle gronda avec un regard autoritaire sous lequel il se sentit petit, il su immédiatement qu'il devait accepter ce qui était. Chanyeol allait à l'école avec lui, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça. Fixant son trop-excité frère adoptif, Baekhyun s'assit sur le bras du sofa et regarda sa mère occupée à bouger dans tous les sens pour se préparer à une réunion parentale.

"Il prendra des cours spéciaux après les autres, donc tu n'auras pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour lui jusqu'à la fin de l'école."

"Mais j'ai entrainement de foot !" (pour rappel: après la fin de l'école, il a entrainement de foot et il devra s'occuper de son frère adoptif en même temps puisqu'ils ont finis en même temps)

"Prend Chanyeol avec toi, je suis sûre que le joli-cœur peut s'asseoir sur les bancs et regarder," elle sourit, tapotant l'épaule de Chanyeol avec encouragement, "Ce n'est pas vrai, Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol hocha la tête avec extase.

* * *

Baekhyun déposa un coude sur un genoux et son menton sur sa palme ouverte, gonflant ses joues d'air.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, imbécile ?" il grommela à Chanyeol sans aucune raison, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait trouver aucune raison positive d'être joyeux à propos d'emmener son _retardé_ de frère adoptif à l'école, l'endroit dans lequel il était libéré de ses obligations comme gardien de Chanyeol. Sa propre mère ne pouvait pas comprendre sa détresse, et demander la sympathie d'une idiote était juste bête de sa part.

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter cette fois quand je te dis de faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas," Baekhyun murmura à l'autre garçon à l'extérieur du bureau du principal où sa mère était entrain de discuter du plan de l'école pour Chanyeol avec le conseillé d'éducation, enfonçant la cage thoracique du plus grand. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, se demandant de quoi les adultes étaient entrain de discuter qui nécessitait une demi-heure. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça avait l'air sérieux à en juger l'expression solennel sur le visage de sa mère.

Chanyeol, ne sachant rien, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Baekhyun et fut repoussé aussitôt.

Baekhyun glissa le bout de sa chaussure dans la crevasse de la porte, la poussant entre-ouverte légèrement pour pouvoir écouter (ou du moins, essayer).

_**"**C'est un peu difficile de dire si les cours spéciaux seront assez pour Chanyeol en ce moment, Mme Byun. Il n'a pas eu une quelconque éducation antérieure, juste des années de cours à domicile dont nous n'avons aucunes preuves écrites."_

_"S'il vous plaît, Directeur, Chanyeol n'a jamais été dans une école publique, et il était si content de porter l'uniforme…"_

_"Oui, je comprend. Ca m'afflige de vous informer que l'intelligence de Chanyeol est comparable à celui d'un second grade. Même le programme d'éducation spéciale que nous offrons ne lui apportera rien de bien…"_

_"Au moins, autorisez-le à rester à l'école pour une semaine. Ca signifierait le monde pour lui.**"**_

Baekhyun ne put pas en entendre plus. Il s'est écarté de la porte et a presque cogné son dos contre le devant de Chanyeol dans le processus.

A en juger par l'expression naïve de Chanyeol, il semblerait qu'il n'ait rien entendu, ni ne comprenne la gravité de la situation si il avait écouté à la porte. C'était ce qui lui brisait le plus le cœur: le fait que Chanyeol ne comprenne rien et se tienne toujours là avec ce bête sourire sur sa face.

Baekhyun se tourna d'un coup et dévala le couloir sans attendre sa mère, et Chanyeol le fixa simplement, incapable de le suivre par peur d'énerver encore Baekhyun.

* * *

"Hey, tu as entendu ? Ce nouveau gosse, Chanyeol, dans notre classe ? Il a une éducation spéciale, et ils disent qu'il est plus con qu'un second grade" un camarade dit.

"Je me demande si il commence à convulser comme un retardé, comme ça," Jongin rigola, imitant une contraction d'œil et un spasme, "Sehun m'a dit qu'il s'était trébuché dans ses propres pieds au déjeuner et qu'il a renverser de la nourriture partout sur lui !"

Baekhyun avait sa tête tournée à l'opposé de ses amis, son visage enfoncé dans un manga Naruto, particulièrement sur une page qu'il avait lu au moins cent fois maintenant, son regard trouant les mots imprimés. Le plus que ses camarades se moquaient de son frère adoptif et parlaient de sa maladie, le plus que ça l'ennuyait.

Il ne leur dit rien, mais rassembla ses affaires et sorti de la classe quand la dernière sonnerie résonna.

Ses joues étaient rougies par la gêne.

* * *

"Baekhyun !" Jongin sourit, enroulant un bras autour des épaules abaissées de Baekhyun, "Voilà une façon de s'en aller, partir sans moi. Tu sais qu'il y a entrainement aujourd'hui et que le coach est actuellement entrain de penser à te virer de l'équipe si tu ne te montres pas à celui-ci, hum ?"

Baekhyun traina son sac molletonné le long du chemin et acquiesça. Ses pieds semblaient plus lourds que d'habitude pendant qu'il approchait le champ. Ses pensées étaient remplies avec Chanyeol, il n'y avait plus de place pour penser à autre chose. Même l'entrainement était une corvée, et ses amis l'étaient aussi quand ils essayaient d'initier une petite conversation. Ses équipiers (la plupart d'entre eux étaient ses amis) étaient rassemblés à la fin de la pelouse, courant sur place pour s'échauffer. Pour une fois, il était le seul qui n'était pas habillé pour la session donc il dû trouver une place sèche et s'asseoir pour mettre ses chaussettes et ses chaussures de foot.

* * *

Si il y avait une quelconque façon de se s'enfouir cent pieds sous terre, il l'aurait fait en un battement de cœur parce que le pire de ses cauchemars devenait vrai et l'approchait avec un sourire maladroit. Chanyeol lui faisait signe à l'opposé du terrain de foot, et il ne fallait pas une vision parfaite à Baekhyun pour qu'il voit dans quel état il était.

"A qui il fait signe ?" Jongin ricana, se pliant pour fixer la personne qui était venue regarder l'entrainement de foot.

"Sais pas," Minseok rigola, tapant l'épaule de Baekhyun, "Je pense qu'il te fait signe. Tu le connais ?"

Baekhyun fit comme s'il n'existait pas pour une seconde ou deux, et avant que ça devienne trop évident, il se leva, retirant la poussière de son short. "J'en ai aucune idée," il renifla, "première fois que je le vois." Il cala une balle de foot dans une main, rigolant nerveusement avec sa bande d'amis quand Chanyeol s'approcha d'eux, tendant une feuille à Baekhyun.

C'était le devoir d'écriture que Chanyeol avait complété à l'école. Au dessus, 95 % était écrit au marqueur rouge, et à côté de ça, un émoticône en Stickers. Même son prénom était écrit correctement dans le carré où ça appartenait. "Baekhyun." Chanyeol rayonna, s'attendant à ce que Baekhyun la prenne, lui dise qu'il avait fait un bon travail, lui dise qu'ils iraient manger une glace après l'école pour célébrer.

"Hey, tu n'avais pas dit que ton beau-père avait un fils ?" Jongdae dit avec un sourire en coin, "C'est ton demi frère ?"

Le poing de Baekhyun trembla à ses côtés.

"Attend, pas possible, ce retardé est le demi frère de Baekhyun ?" un autre rigola et quelques autres voix rejoignirent jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun soit entouré de rires bruyants. La chaleur monta jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et il explosa finalement.

"Ne me touche pas !" Baekhyun hurla à Chanyeol, "J'en ai marre que tu ruines ma vie ! Je souhaite que tu ne sois jamais né et je souhaite que tu me laisses en paix parce que tu es une crasse sans valeur qui ne sait rien faire lui-même ! Tu es si stupide et c'est tout ce que tu seras donc dégage et ne reviens jamais !" Il chiffonna le morceau de papier et le piétina avec ses chaussures pointues dans la boue.

Quand Chanyeol ne bougea pas, il le poussa si fort que ses amis durent le retenir de l'autre côté.

Il y avait un profond silence qui avalait tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun entende le coach siffler. Ses amis se dispersèrent un par un jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que lui et Chanyeol face-à-face.

"Je ne te veux pas dans ma vie," Baekhyun acheva, le venin trop présent dans sa voix.

Lentement, Chanyeol recula de quelques pas et se tourna, la tête et les épaules basses. Baekhyun vit un bras se lever pour effacer quelques traces de larmes, mais c'est tout ce qu'il vit avant de se tourner pour rattraper le reste de ses équipiers.

Cette nuit, Chanyeol ne revient pas à la maison.

* * *

_**Note**: désolée pour le temps mis… Jindeul a fini cette fanfiction. Préparez vos mouchoirs pour la fin darlings.  
__Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver avant la semaine prochaine. Il sera un gros tournant dans la fiction, une révélation va se faire…_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Désolée s'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe, j'ai l'esprit un peu embrumé par la fatigue…_

* * *

Baekhyun était couché sur son lit avec un coussin sous son crâne et un autre calé entre ses jambes. Pour une fois dans sa vie, la maison était mortellement calme, et c'était étrange pour Baekhyun qui avait été habitué à un Drama sentimental joué dans la pièce à côté, le dialogue dégoulinant à travers les fins murs cartonnés. Il n'y avait pas de fracas ou des morceaux de verre éclatés, ni les voisins qui tambourinaient à la porte d'entrée parce que Chanyeol faisait trop de bruit. C'était juste calme. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un monde pouvait le faire sentir si seul jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était inquiet pour Chanyeol. Baekhyun se convint lui-même que ça ne lui ferait rien si Chanyeol voyageait jusqu'au bout du pays, parce qu'il crierait juste _bon débarras !_ à son frère adoptif ennuyant. Il se lança sur son côté et tourna une autre page de son manga, les bords du livre ainsi que les mots brouillés et incompréhensibles dans sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas comme si ça lui ferait quelque chose si Chanyeol était entrain de dormir sur un banc, quelque part, ayant l'air d'un idiot complet en face des étrangers. Il l'avait mérité pour avoir rendu sa vie totalement misérable.

Encore une fois, il se tourna sur son autre côté et ne paya pas attention lorsqu'il entendit sa mère entrer par la porte d'entrée après son long déplacement, s'attendant à voir Chanyeol. A la place d'un hyperactif fils adoptif qui l'accueille à la maison, elle passa sa tête dans la chambre de Baekhyun et fixa son fils étendu sur son lit. "Chéri, où est Chanyeol ?"

Baekhyun secoua les épaules.

Elle déposa ses courses sur son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise pour être en face de lui. "Baekhyun," elle dit une nouvelle fois sans le ton caramel, "Où est Chanyeol ?"

"Je sais pas," il dit brusquement en réponse, "Je lui ai dit de se perdre, donc il est probablement perdu quelque part."

"Baekhyun !"

"Quoi !" Baekhyun aboya, s'asseyant et fusillant sa mère du regard. En plus d'être frustré avec Chanyeol, il était aussi fâché sur sa mère pour toujours être du côté de Chanyeol et le couver même s'il avait été adopté dans leur famille. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qu'il voulait une seule fois, ni offert l'achat de nouvelles chaussures ou des choses que Chanyeol avait toujours eues juste parce qu'il était plus stupide et qu'il avait des besoins spéciaux. "Tu ne penses jamais à ce que je veux, maman ! Tu prends toujours soin de lui quand j'ai besoin de toi, aussi ! Après que papa soit parti…" il s'étrangla à la pensée de son père, à qui il avait fait confiance et respecté comme personne.

Son père était un fervent du sport comme lui et avait apprit le foot à Baekhyun dès son plus jeune âge. Baekhyun était la prunelle des yeux de ses parents; le fils parfait qui ne sait rien faire de mal. Il était si naïf de penser que sa petite vie parfaite les laisseraient ensemble pour toujours. Quand l'économie s'effondra et que les affaires familiales tombèrent en ruine, le père de Baekhyun prit le plus gros du coup et avait descendu la route de l'alcoolisme. Une fois qu'il était devenu un homme différent, un monstre, les parents de Baekhyun avaient divorcés.

"Baekhyun… chéri," elle le cajola, prenant une de ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes, "Chanyeol est très… très important pour moi, bébé." Elle arrêta de parler pour un moment, regardant vers le bas pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun sente ses chaudes larmes sur le dos de sa main.

"Quand ton père… a commencé à boire et me frapper… il n'y a eu qu'un seul père qui m'a aidée. Cette personne était le père de Chanyeol. La mère de Chanyeol l'a laissé quand il venait juste de naître," elle a tiré son sac sur ses genoux et a pêché dedans un petit livret rose de photos, bien que quelques-unes étaient de ses jours à la petit école qui le montrait construisant des voitures et dessinant. Il ressemblait à un enfant normal. "Toi et Chanyeol jouiez souvent quand vous étiez jeunes. Tu voulais devenir un joueur de foot et il… voulait devenir un professeur."

"Il n'était pas…" Baekhyun renifla, "Il n'était pas stupide, alors ?" Peu importe combien il essayait de se rappeler d'un Chanyeol dans son passé, il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, encore, il ne pouvait se rappeler de quoi que ce soit de quand il avait seulement cinq ou six ans.

Sa mère secoua la tête lentement avec un faible sourire. "Un jour, vous étiez tous les deux entrain de jouer dehors… et… _tu_… _l'as poussé devant une voiture_."

En un seul moment, le monde de Baekhyun devint soudainement noir et ses mains suèrent énormément. Son torse se sentait engourdi, comme si ses poumons avaient oubliés comment respirer l'oxygène… et il se sentait comme s'il venait juste de se faire poignarder avec la douloureuse vérité. "M-maman… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je… je ne me rappelle pas… Ne plaisante pas comme ça…" il rigola nerveusement, "Il… Il était stupide depuis le début, non ? Maman, dis-moi que je ne lui ai pas fait ça !"

"C'était un accident, chéri, tu ne savais pas … tu étais jeune…"

Elle fixa son fils avec des yeux douloureux et brillants (les yeux les plus tristes qu'on puisse avoir), et laissa tomber son regard sur ses genoux, caressant doucement les photos de Chanyeol avec son pouce. "Le père de Chanyeol n'a pas porté plainte, il l'a élevé tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à moi des années plus tard pour qu'on donne à Chanyeol une famille, u-un frère qui l'aimerait… une mère qui lui cuisinerait le petit déjeuner chaque matin et l'enverrait à l'école…" elle sanglota, "Le pauvre Chanyeol ne sait pas que son père s'est pris sa propre vie il y a juste quelques mois…"

Baekhyun fixa la main de sa mère étreignant la sienne, la serrant étroitement pendant que des chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_Tout était de sa faute._

"J-je vais dehors pour prendre un peu l'air," il dit d'une voix tremblante, brisée et passa à côté d'elle parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de prises fraîches d'oxygène avant que ses poumons ne brûlent spontanément. Soudain, sa vision tourna follement, rendant difficile à Baekhyun de faire quelques pas hors de sa maison. Éventuellement, il se pencha contre le mur de briques le plus près de lui et descendit jusqu'au sol, la boule de ses palmes pressée contre ses paupières fermées. Il se sentait sacrément _désolé_ pour tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Chanyeol, parce que ça avait toujours été de sa faute.

Comment peut-il voir Chanyeol en face maintenant sans sentir son cœur s'ancrer jusqu'au fond de son estomac ?

Il était entrain de sangloter tellement fort que la vibration dans sa poche ne fut ni entendue ni sentie pour les premières sonneries. Alors, avec des doigts tremblants, il prit l'appel, essayant de bloquer sa voix pour ne pas montrer qu'il venait juste de pleurer.

"Mr. Byun Baekhyun ? Ici le département local de police. Nous aurions besoin que vous veniez immédiatement sur le compte de Mr. Park Chanyeol, retenu pour un questionnement ici. Vous semblez être le seul contact dont il se souvienne."

* * *

_**Note**__: bonne nouvelle ! La ténacité (il a dit que c'était du harcèlement, mais c'est mieux d'utiliser ce mot :p) des fans de Baby's Breath a payée… jindeul va faire une suite d'environ 5 chapitres (elle en compte actuellement 20 et a été marquée comme complète), ce sera une fin différente pour ceux qui n'ont pas apprécié celle de maintenant (je vous laisse deviner comment ça fini pour qu'il se fasse harceler jusque sur twitter…). Je vais essayer d'accélérer la traduction, mais ça reste assez compliqué de garder les termes qu'il utilise sans trop devoir adapter… Désolée si certains passages semblent incompréhensibles, mais je suis obligée de rester au maximum dans le "mot-à-mot". _

_**Note²**__: je pense demander à une autre auteure pour traduire une de ses fanfictions. Seulement… elle est très sexuelle. C'est une Kaiho (Kai et Suho, EXO) et j'aimerais savoir si ça en intéresserait quelques-unes de vous… Je répète, elle est très sexuelle._

_**Saka**__: merci beaucoup pour lui ainsi que moi-même, contente que tu lises. Et ne désespère pas de pouvoir lire en anglais, il faut justement le faire, ce n'est que comme ça que tu t'amélioreras. Armes-toi d'un dictionnaire français-anglais/anglais-français, c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivée à mon niveau. ^^_

_**Lynariae**__: merci pour ta review. Oui, j'avoue qu'il est méchant… Mais son comportement va changer radicalement, tu vas voir. ;)_

_**Aerian Lalwende**__: +1 ! J'aurais franchement aimé pouvoir mettre l'image avec le mot, c'était juste magnifique… Non, pas de problème. xD J'aime beaucoup l'origine du titre aussi, c'est magnifiquement écrit en plus… J'ai un grand plaisir à la faire partager à ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais et j'espère pouvoir en faire partager encore plus que j'aime. Oh, tu ne reconnais pas le groupe ? Ce sont les EXO (EXO-K pour être précise), un de mes groupes coup-de-cœur. Oh ! Rien de mieux pour comprendre quelque chose que d'y avoir affaire, hum ? C'est la même chose de mon côté pour mes deux plus jeunes sœurs, elles sont d'ailleurs dans une école spéciale… Ce que, je pense, Chanyeol devrait faire. Malheureusement, en Corée(/s) et en Asie, il n'y a pas vraiment d'encadrement pour ce genre de personne… _

_C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir laissé une review et une si grande, j'aime beaucoup lire même si ça sort du sujet. J'irais regarder s'il y en a qui pourraient être traduites. :)_

_**Namiix**__: why hello there ! Tu es fidèle, ça fait plaisir. ^^ __Ouip, cool chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi, avec la grosse tournure que cette fiction va prendre, les chapitres n'en seront que meilleurs… _

_**yo**__: aha je suis contente alors. Merci pour ta review ! ^^ _

_**PS**__: le prochain chapitre devrait arriver avant mercredi et peut-être même tantôt si ma cousine ne me monopolise pas. Il sera beaucoup plus long que celui-ci..._

_Petite information sur la fanfiction: tous les samedis, sur AFF, la fanfiction qui a reçu le plus de votes est montrée sur la page principale pendant une semaine. Baby's Breath l'a été et elle a gagné le plus de suiveurs (__4282) dans la catégorie angst. C'est une des fanfictions qui a le plus d'abonnés. :)_


	7. Chapitre 6

"O-Oui, je comprends, je serais là rapidement, monsieur."

Après avoir mis fin à l'appel, il tint son téléphone sur son torse et calma lentement son cœur martelant et travailla sa respiration. Il était toujours étourdi et engourdi entièrement, et s'il se levait trop vite, il pensa qu'il pourrait vomir.

Pour un long moment, Baekhyun s'assit à côté d'une pile de cartons émiettés et de poubelles de recyclage, ne prêtant attention à rien, mais se rappelant. Ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient étroitement bloqués loin dans une profonde cavité de son esprit, et peu importe combien de temps et aussi fort qu'il pensa au pourquoi il avait poussé Chanyeol ou quand ça c'était passé, rien ne refaisait surface. Pas même un soupçon d'une pensée ou fragment d'un quelque trauma profondément incorporé. Peut-être que ça avait été si traumatisant pour lui en tant qu'enfant qu'il avait juste tout oublié, effacé proprement de sa tête pendant qu'il grandissait. Oubliant le garçon dont il avait ruiné la vie.

Il n'était plus sûr de quelle façon se lever ou s'accepter après avoir entendu la douloureuse vérité de sa propre mère. Elle aurait pu lui dire que c'était seulement un accident, que Chanyeol avait marché droit au milieu de la rue sur ses deux pieds pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable. Alors, il réalisa que la vérité avait été cachée assez longtemps, pendant des années. Peut-être qu'elle avait pensé qu'il était temps pour lui de savoir, parce qu'il était assez mature pour prendre la responsabilité de ses actes.

Mais, _était-il préparé_ _?_ Était-il émotionnellement préparé à affronter Chanyeol et admettre au plus profond de lui qu'il avait été le seul responsable… d'avoir rendu Chanyeol comme il l'était maintenant ?

* * *

Lentement, il se remit sur ses pieds et marcha en direction de la station de police, récitant ce qu'il allait dire en face de Chanyeol pour que les choses se réparent d'elles-mêmes. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'intention que ce qu'il ait dit sonne si dur, surtout pas pour qu'il finisse à la police. C'était mieux que Chanyeol soit détenu là plutôt que d'errer tout seul, perdu et confus. La seule pensée d'un Chanyeol étant ignoré et traité pauvrement par des passants et des étrangers froids qui étaient comme lui faisait encore monter les larmes dans ses yeux.

A la grande surprise de Baekhyun, la station de police était calme et confortable. C'était la première fois qu'il allait à l'intérieur d'une puisqu'il avait toujours pensé que les criminels étaient ceux qui étaient sensés être traînés à l'intérieur. Il y avait quelques dirigeants de bureau prenant les appels, semblant si occupés que Baekhyun n'avait aucune place où se mettre sauf dans un coin du bâtiment. Alors, il vit Chanyeol assit sur un banc, une main menottée à une balustrade à côté de lui. C'était une vue qui faisait pitié, et Baekhyun voulait presque hurler sur les officiers pour lui avoir mis des menottes quand Chanyeol était la personne la plus inoffensive qu'il connaissait. Park Chanyeol était le type à verser une larme quand des fleurs fanaient, donc Baekhyun doutait qu'il ait commit un quelconque crime d'une ampleur punissable.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Chanyeol (il n'était pas mentalement prêt pour ça encore) et marcha jusqu'au bureau de devant où il prit avec précaution l'attention d'un officier en formation. Son étiquette montrait "Do Kyungsoo"; il semblait jeune, plus ou moins dans le début de sa vingtaine, avec de grands yeux perçants. Son sourire chaud mis Baekhyun à l'aise, pour l'instant.

"Ah… Je suis Byun Baekhyun. Je suis venu pour Park Chanyeol ?"

"Son frère ?"

"Frère adoptif," Baekhyun le corrigea, remettant son identification. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux, jetant des coups d'œil à Chanyeol du coin des yeux et se demandant pourquoi le si joyeux garçon semblait si rejeté et faible.

"Ah oui, frère adoptif, je suis désolé," l'officier répondit, remplissant quelques papiers et poussant le reste vers Baekhyun avec un stylo à bille, "Vous avez juste à signer ici, ici, et ici, puis vous êtes libre de partir."

C'était tout ? Baekhyun fixa les papiers un peu plus longtemps, lisant les termes qui y étaient expliqués. Il y avait trop d'informations à lire pour lui, donc il mit juste les copies dans sa poche et signa là où il était supposé le faire. La seule pièce d'information notable qu'il avait lue était la section qui touchait brièvement sur les individus mentalement handicapés ayant quelques charges dégagées par le parent ou le gardien. Le reste semblait trop compliqué pour lui à comprendre. "Excusez-moi, officier," il demanda tranquillement, "Qu'est-ce que Chanyeol a fait exactement ?"

"Il a saisi un pancake d'un chariot de casse-croûte en bas de cette rue et est retourné de lui-même une demi-heure après. Il semblait l'avoir pris droit du grill, alors ses doigts sont un peu brûlés. Nous avons traité ça pour lui, donc il devrait aller bien." Kyungsoo dit calmement, "Par règles fédérales, il y a des conséquences qui s'appliquent… mais je pense qu'il est largement repenti maintenant."

"Oh… hum… merci." Baekhyun sourit, suivant Kyungsoo pendant qu'il débloqua la menotte du poignet de Chanyeol.

Aussitôt qu'il fut libre, Chanyeol leva sa tête et fixa Baekhyun comme un chiot grondé. Pourtant, il y avait toujours un sourire qui ne s'était pas éteint, comme une faible braise brûlant brillamment au milieu des cendres et débris.

Baekhyun tourna son regard au loin, incapable de garder ses émotions proprement parce qu'il était plus têtu qu'il le laissait paraître.

"Idiot."

* * *

"Ouais, maman. Il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et fait attention en allant au travail."

Il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna vers Chanyeol à sa droite, qui mâchait joyeusement le pancake que Baekhyun lui avait acheté sur le chemin du retour. Son regard tomba sur la plaque portant le nom de Chanyeol et il se souvint de ce que sa mère lui avait dit à propos de Chanyeol voulant devenir un professeur. Le destin était cruel de faire ça pour que Chanyeol ne puisse même pas être un étudiant avec son propre badge.

"Pourquoi tu as volé, espèce d'idiot ?" il marmonna, essayant de se la jouer cool, comme toujours, "Tu aurais pu juste revenir et manger quelque chose."

Chanyeol arrêta de mâcher si bruyamment. "Baekhyun ne voulait pas que Chanyeol revienne."

"Ben je n'ai pas dit ça pour du vrai, espèce d'imb…" il estompa le reste de sa phrase, secouant sa tête, "Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Alors ne pars plus tout seul encore parce ça me les casse de devoir te sauver, okay ?"

Chanyeol acquiesça avec un petit sourire compréhensif, décidant de pousser sa chance en demandant "Baekhyun, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?"

"Non."

* * *

"Est-ce que ça fait mal ?" Baekhyun marmonna, coupant le bout des bandages directement après les avoir attachés en un petit arc sur deux longs doigts de Chanyeol. La partie rosée était légèrement brûlée, donc il avait juste appliqué une certaine crème de refroidissement et avait enroulé une compresse pour que l'inflammation meurt.

Le plus grand acquiesça et fixa les bandages enroulés nettement autour de ses doigts.

"Tu en as du cran, saisir des trucs directement du grill comme ça." Baekhyun soupira, se levant pour pousser la trousse de secours à sa place au dessus de l'étagère sur laquelle il l'avait prise (avec un tabouret, mais c'était hors du sujet). Il lutta sur la pointe des pieds à cause de sa taille embarrassante avant qu'il sente Chanyeol se presser contre son dos, poussant la trousse à la bonne place pour lui. Le bout des oreilles de Baekhyun étaient rouges quand Chanyeol se retira.

Une fois que la brûlure de Chanyeol fut soignée, Baekhyun s'enferma encore dans sa chambre pour terminer un certain devoir très en retard. Ça l'aida à vider son esprit des choses pour un moment, puisque son jour entier avait tourné autour de Chanyeol et il faisait plus durement attention à l'école ou à sa vie sociale.

Il tourna la page soixante-deux de son cahier de maths et trouva la note que Chanyeol avait laissé coincée sous la fente de sa porte. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la jeter, donc il l'avait juste gardée dans un tiroir à la place.

"Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun se tourna avec sa chaise pivotante pour trouver Chanyeol dans le chambranle de la porte, tenant ce qui ressemblait à un bidon transparent dans sa main avec un groupe de fleurs blanches germant dans le fond humide rempli jusqu'au dessus. Chanyeol déposa les fleurs sur le bureau de Baekhyun, souriant d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre, "Baby's Breath (gypsophile). Ma fleur préférée. Tu peux l'avoir."

Baekhyun tourna le bidon, trouvant un peu amusant le fait que le l'étiquette saucisse de Francfort soit toujours dessus. Les fleurs blanches étaient petites et étaient rassemblées ensembles en de petits faisceaux. Elles n'étaient définitivement pas les fleurs les plus esthétiquement plaisantes sur la terre, mais les pensées pures de Chanyeol étaient ce qui rendait ces fleurs plus belles que des roses, des œillets ou des lis. Sans celles-ci, quelle beauté avait n'importe quelle autre fleur toute seule ?

"Merci, Chanyeol…" il dit, avec un petit sourire timide.

_Les Baby's Breath restèrent sur le bord de sa fenêtre près de son chevet cette nuit, et Baekhyun ne fit des beaux rêves._

"Chanyeol, c'est à toi." Baekhyun poussa un lunch-box vers Chanyeol, le petit sac qui le contenait portant l'étiquette "Byun Baekhyun". C'était un lunch-box qu'il utilisait quand il était petit, et ce n'était pas formé comme un plateau ou n'importe quoi qui puisse s'éparpiller avec des pieds maladroit.

Ignorant le regard brillant de Chanyeol après qu'il lui ai donné son déjeuner spécialement emballé, il poussa son propre sac molletonné par-dessus son épaule et fit signe à son frère adoptif qui se tenait là, habillé dans son uniforme nouvellement lavé.

"Pourquoi te tiens-tu là, Park Chanyeol ?" il sourit gentiment, "Allons à l'école."

* * *

_**Note**__: voilà le sixième chapitre. _

_N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ma deuxième traduction:_ s/9114998/1/Sorry-I-m-a-Bad-Boy _(suffit de copier ce bout de lien et le rajouter après le .net(/) dans votre barre URL)_


	8. Chapitre 7

"Tu as entendu ? Park Chanyeol… est le frère adoptif de Byun Baekhyun."  
"Le nouveau retardé dans la classe d'éducation spéciale ?"  
"Lui-même. S'ils sont liés, est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que Baekhyun est mentalement handicapé aussi ?"  
" Hey," Jongin sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, " Comment peuvent-ils être liés si les résultats de Baekhyun sont dans le top cinq de l'école ? Chanyeol ne peut même pas compter jusqu'à cinq. "

Baekhyun fit comme s'il ne pouvait pas entendre sur quel sujet ses camarades comméraient à seulement quelques pas de lui, ses bras croisés sous sa tête. Même si ça l'énervait et le frustrait d'entendre ses propres amis se joindre dans la diffusion de rumeurs, il ne pouvait rien faire là-dessus. Il ne voulait vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas comme si Chanyeol pouvait comprendre de quoi ils étaient entrain de parler, donc pourquoi est-ce que ça le concerne ? Il n'était pas la cible dont ses pairs étaient après, et il savait qu'après un moment, la tendance du jour perdrait son facteur intéressant et tout le monde exagérerait et commenterait sur un autre sujet.

* * *

Quand il leva lentement sa tête et bailla comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller d'une sieste paresseuse, la foule de commères se dispersa et ses équipiers de foot étaient de retour aux petites disputes entre eux. Pour la plus grosse partie, la journée n'était pas différente d'une autre excepté qu'il y avait un géant assit deux chaises devant lui maintenant.

Peu importe où il allait, Chanyeol était si grand qu'il ressortait comme un pouce douloureux. Même son uniforme avait dû être adapté pour qu'il puisse s'ajuster à ses membres anormalement longs. Curieusement, Baekhyun jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Chanyeol et trouva l'autre garçon entrain de s'exercer sur des phrases dans son cahier, comme toujours. Il y avait trois crayons parfaitement pointus directement à côté de son livre, et à chaque fois qu'un camarade chahuteur fonçait dans son banc et en faisait tomber un, Chanyeol le reprenait calmement et l'alignait dans un rang droit.

"Chanyeol, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un crayon ?" une fille demanda avec un faux sourire, et Chanyeol était plus que content de lui tendre un de ses crayons de rechange avec un véritable sourire.  
"Chanyeol, est-ce que je peux t'en emprunter un aussi ?" une autre fille demanda. Les autres pouffèrent derrière elle.

Baekhyun haussa ses sourcils lorsque Chanyeol lui donna un second.

"J'ai oublié le mien à la maison aussi, Chanyeol, est-ce que je peux t'en emprunter un ?" Jongdae demanda cette fois, répondant avec un ton faussement joyeux "Merci, copain !" quand le garçon naïf lui tendit le dernier crayon de rechange.  
"Hey, Chanyeol, on est ami, qu'est-ce qu'un crayon entre-nous, pas vrai ?" Jongin rigola, "Ça t'ennuie si je prends celui-là ?" Il prit le dernier crayon de Chanyeol directement hors de sa main, et à sa surprise, Chanyeol acquiesça avec un sourire nerveux.  
"O-Okay." Chanyeol sourit, frottant ses mains vides ensemble, "Vous… Vous pouvez les emprunter parce que vous êtes mes amis." Peu importe la vivacité avec laquelle il avait dit ça, il n'y avait aucune erreur de compréhension en voyant combien il était nerveux, ses mains humides frottant son pantalon comme un enfant tenant le coup sans sa couverture protectrice. Son œil droit convulsait toutes les deux secondes.

Baekhyun ne pouvait pas croire que Chanyeol avait donné ses ustensiles d'écriture comme des babioles, même si c'était évident que ses camarades avaient leur propre plumier et n'avaient pas besoin du contenu de celui de Chanyeol. Il grogna et se leva sans se faire remarquer, passant à côté du bureau de Chanyeol en déposant son propre crayon à côté de son cahier. "Je serais dans les toilettes," il marmonna en passant Jongin, le heurtement d'épaule un petit peu trop brutal pour que ce soit un accident d'inattention.

* * *

Heureusement, après la seconde sonnerie, ses pairs passèrent à autre chose et parlèrent du match de saison de foot contre une équipe rivale de Kyeongkido. Apparemment, _tout le monde_ allait y assister, même les étudiants qui n'étaient pas de ce secteur. Pourquoi ? Les matchs de saison étaient comme les Olympiques pour un groupe d'enfants qui vivaient dans la partie rurale du pays, et un ticket gratuit pour une soirée contrainte-libre. A la place de résoudre des problèmes mathématiques et espérer qu'ils auront une meilleure chance de réussir l'examen d'entrée, ils pourraient regarder le jeu et oublier d'étudier.

C'était une situation gagnant-gagnant pour tout le monde, excepté Baekhyun.

Il n'avait pas été dans la meilleure condition pour s'entraîner pour le jeu, et il y avait plus de pression sur lui puisqu'il était un des buteurs. Le match de saison à venir était comme un cauchemar pour Baekhyun, mais il pensait seulement que c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus joué avec son cœur depuis longtemps. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il avait une fois ressentit quand il appréciait jouer au foot en tant que passe-temps plutôt qu'un sport compétitif.

* * *

Baekhyun souffla et appuya sa tête contre le mur à côté de lui, noyant le bruit filtrant par une oreille et sortant par l'autre avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde se calma immédiatement, mais quand leur titulaire arriva avec deux étudiants non-familiers la suivant, la classe entière fut mortellement silencieuse.

Les nouveaux étudiants avaient l'air intimidant, au _mieux_. Même s'ils portaient les mêmes uniformes, ils faisaient ressembler l'attirail formel à quelque chose sortit d'un scénario de crime organisé; en court, leurs premières impressions épelaient _trouble_. Celui à droite était anormalement grand, avec des sourcils épais charismatiques et des yeux de braise. Baekhyun ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait leur âge. Celui à gauche, par contre, était plus petit et avait l'air plus exotique qu'effrayant. Il y avait quelque chose à propos du visage du plus petit qui rappelait un félin à Baekhyun… pas quelque chose de petit et inoffensif comme un chat de maison, mais une panthère au pelage lisse.

"Classe 3-1. Ces deux-là seront vos nouveaux camarades pour un mois. Ils ont fait un long voyage de Beijing, soyez sûrs de leur donner un accueil chaleureux," le professeur expliqua.

Le grand à droite leva deux doigts pour interrompre le professeur. Il parla en anglais "Vancouver, actuellement."  
"Ah, oui, Vancouver. Je suis désolée pour ça. Classe, voici Huang Zitao. L'ami de Vancouver est Wu Yifan."  
"Kris." Yifan la corrigea encore.

Zitao jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre étudiant transféré et renifla.

Vancouver ou Beijing, Baekhyun en avait peu à faire. Il ne voulait pas se trouver de leur mauvais côté parce qu'il savait (ou pensait savoir) combien les chinois étaient bien entraînés dans les arts martiaux (il regardait visiblement trop de films de kung-fu).

Huang Zitao fini dans la place vide derrière lui et Wu Yifan à l'autre bout de la classe entre Jongin et Sehun. Comparés au gars Vancouverois, Jongin et Sehun ressemblaient à des gnomes; du moins, de cet angle. Il se pencha en avant paresseusement et croisa ses bras sur le banc, mais cette fois, il était loin d'être fatigué. Comment pourrait-il faire une sieste quand le nouveau gosse était entrain de fusiller l'arrière de son crâne du regard ?

* * *

Baekhyun ne vit pas Chanyeol après les cours pendant toute la journée. C'était normal, mais peut-être que Baekhyun s'attendait à le voir dans les couloirs… ou peut-être dans la cafétéria, juste un coup d'œil parce que c'était bizarre de ne pas l'avoir tout près. Mais quand il réalisa qu'il était juste inutilement collant, il secoua la pensée de sa tête et alla directement à l'entrainement de foot.

À la moitié de leur première pause, Jongin couru jusqu'à lui et plaça une main sur son épaule. Baekhyun avait l'intuition qu'il savait de quoi il allait parler.

"Hey, désolé pour plus tôt," il dit, et Baekhyun repoussa sa main de son épaule avec un secouement casuel de sa tête.  
"Ne t'excuse pas à moi; excuses-toi à Chanyeol." Il ne se sentait pas bien de dire plus que ça parce qu'_il_ avait plus qu'une seule raison de demander pardon à Chanyeol, donc il prit le ballon couvert de boue et le cala en dessous de son bras, laissant Jongin avec l'épaisse tension comme toujours entre eux.

À sa grande surprise (et consternation), Chanyeol ne vint pas regarder.

* * *

Tout autant étrange, Chanyeol n'avait pas dit un mot sur le chemin du retour à la maison, ni quand ils mangèrent le dîné. C'était maladroit, prenant des germes de soja et tranches de SPAM (viande en conserve) du même plat, mais sans initier une quelconque conversation parce que Baekhyun s'attendait à ce que Chanyeol parle de sa journée en premier. Quand l'autre garçon resta aussi silencieux que durant cette journée, il ne poussa pas plus loin et nettoya la table après qu'ils eurent finis.

C'était quand ils furent roulés dans leurs lits respectifs que Baekhyun fila plus près du fin mur cartonné qui séparait sa chambre et celle de Chanyeol. Si il se penchait vraiment tout près, il pouvait presque entendre la douce respiration de Chanyeol de l'autre côté. Il frappa la surface fragile gentiment avec ses articulations. "Hey… Chanyeol… tu dors ?"

Il y eut un son étouffé à l'autre bout.

"Tu sais, ils ont dit que tu pouvais continuer d'aller à l'école si tu as de bons résultats. Tu aimes l'école, n'est-ce pas ?" Il pensa que c'était inoffensif de dire un petit mensonge, espérant que peut-être le conseil d'éducation verrait le potentiel de Chanyeol et le laisserait continuer un peu plus longtemps. Il remplia les couvertures près de son menton et soupira, se retournant pour fixer le plafond. La lueur dans les sombres Stickers étoiles était toujours forte, ce qui était étrange parce qu'il les avait acheté à un prix bas.

Il fixa la collection d'étoiles en plastiques, quelques unes petites et d'autres grosses. Il avait mit la plus grosse directement où il pouvait la voir chaque nuit, et les plus petites groupées autour d'elle ou en constellations qu'il ne se rappelait que vaguement. Enfin, il vit la plus éblouissante, la plus petite étoile dans le coin. Baekhyun dû incliner légèrement sa tête vers le haut pour la voir, mais elle était là, brillant plus fort que les autres malgré le fait d'être dans le coin le plus sombre.

Cette étoile était Chanyeol, jeté hors d'une galaxie d'étoiles qui n'étaient pas aussi brillantes qu'il l'était.

Elles étaient brillantes, mais Chanyeol l'était plus.

"Tu sais…" il traîna, fixant toujours la pléthore (l'abondance) d'étoiles sur son plafond, "Quand ces gosses te tyrannisent… ils ne sont pas tes amis, Chanyeol. Tu peux dire non. Ils vont continuer à t'ennuyer si tu es gentil avec eux tout le temps."  
Admettons, c'était pathétique que Baekhyun n'aie toujours pas le courage de s'imposer pour Chanyeol devant ses amis, mais au moins, il voulait que son frère adoptif sache qu'il ne tiendrait pas contre eux. Après tout, les bons gars finissaient derniers. Du moins… à l'école supérieure.

Il arrêta de parler quand il réalisa qu'il fut le seul à tenir la conversation, disant des choses à un mur. Il toqua encore, doucement, au cas où Chanyeol était tombé endormi.

"Nnnh…"  
"Chanyeol, est-ce que ça va ?"  
"Ghh…"

Baekhyun repoussa ses couvertures et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Chanyeol comme si ses pieds étaient en feu. Il avait presque éclaté la porte et trouva Chanyeol transpirant fortement sous les couvertures, son visage pâle avec sa peau moite et froide. Paniquant, Baekhyun pressa sa main contre le front de Chanyeol. C'était brûlant. Les bruits mourants de Chanyeol avaient du mal à le rassurer pendant qu'il atteignait le téléphone le plus proche et mania maladroitement trois chiffres.

"Allô ? J'ai besoin d'une ambulance ici et tout de suite. S'il vous plaît, venez vite. S'il vous plaît."

Il tint la main de Chanyeol étroitement.

"Tiens bon, Chanyeol. Tiens bon."

* * *

_**Note**: désolée pour le temps mis… N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ma deuxième traduction, une fanfiction Suho x Kai. J'essaierai de traduire plus vite...  
Laissez vos commentaires, ne restez pas silencieux... Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des grosses fautes d'usage ou un paragraphe/une phrase incompréhensible. _

_À bientôt !_


	9. Chapitre 8

Baekhyun n'a jamais vu autant de _blanc_ dans sa vie. Les couvertures blanches, les murs blanchis, les uniformes pâles du personnel médical qui précipite Chanyeol sur un brancard, l'ambulance blanche… Il ne pouvait pas deviner combien tout devait être plus effrayant pour Chanyeol qui était entrain de regarder tout d'une perspective d'enfant. "J'ai besoin d'être avec lui," il dit au personnel pendant qu'ils chargeaient Chanyeol à l'arrière de l'ambulance, "Il est effrayé."

Et autant que lui l'était. À la hâte, il grimpa dans le véhicule étroit et il saisit la main pâle de Chanyeol entre les siennes. Tous les voisins étaient sortis pour regarder, quelques uns murmurants que peut-être Chanyeol avait finalement rencontrer son créateur (?) ou qu'il était devenu fou.

Baekhyun fixa pendant que le personnel faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder Chanyeol confortable, plaçant en premier un masque à oxygène par-dessus sa bouche pour garder ses poumons ouverts. Il se sentait plus délaissé que la personne sur le brancard, étant sans le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit sauf regarder son propre frère adoptif défraîchir, tout ça à cause de lui.

* * *

"C'est juste la grippe."

Baekhyun leva son regard vers le docteur qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux, presque paternel (il ne pensait pas que les docteurs étaient capable d'un geste aussi gentil), puis il laissa sortir la respiration qu'il avait retenue sans se rendre compte. Il sépara ses mains, réalisant en retard qu'il éraflait la peau morte hors de ses cuticules à cause de la nervosité. "Alors, est-ce qu'il va bien ?" il demanda, pas tout à fait disposé à laisser partir le poids de ses épaules.

"Il ira mieux dans quelques temps. Nous devons le garder en observation pour un jour ou deux jours, puis il pourra retourner à la maison," le docteur expliqua, "La maison est le meilleur endroit pour rester quand on est malade, pas un hôpital."

Les deux gloussèrent, même si Baekhyun semblait toujours troublé après avoir remercié l'autre homme. "Excusez-moi, monsieur…" il marmonna avec hésitation, "Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité… que… peut-être… Chanyeol aille mieux ?"

"Mieux ?" le docteur plia la fin de son stéthoscope dans la poche de sa poitrine où Baekhyun vit une plaque noire lisse gravée avec les caractères "Kim Joonmyeon". Le docteur avait un gentil visage et une voix encore plus gentille qui lui assurait que Chanyeol était entre de bonnes mains.

"Mon frère adoptif est en quelque chose… spécial," il dit, "Il a eu un accident il y a plusieurs années et il ne pense pas comme les enfants normaux. Je me demandais… si il essaie vraiment fort… est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité qu'il puisse… être de nouveau normal ?"

Joonmyeon conduisit Baekhyun jusqu'au rang de sièges contre un côté de la salle d'attente, puis s'assit avec un soupire. "Maladie mentale et retardation mentale sont deux choses complètement différentes. La retardation mentale est généralement génétique, 90% de ces cas… sont des conditions perpétuelles." Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à Baekhyun qui avait son regard fixé sur ses genoux comme s'il avait commit un crime. "Les patients avec une maladie mentale, de l'autre main, peuvent être traités avec des consultations et une thérapie."

"On peut pas se payer ça, un psychologue, je veux dire…"

"Qui a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un psychologue ?" Joonmyeon rigola, poussant gentiment le centre du torse de Baekhyun avec deux doigts, "La meilleure des thérapies est celle qui guérit les cœurs." Il leva légèrement ses sourcils quand le plus jeune garçon le fixa. "L'amour," il souligna, "Je prescrirais de l'amour; les overdoses sont bonnes."

Avec cette leçon incorporée dans le cœur de Baekhyun, Joonmyeon sortit de la salle d'attente et laissa Baekhyun réfléchir à la réponse du docteur et si elle (la réponse) avait répondu à sa question …

Ou s'il (le docteur) lui en avait donné une autre à résoudre de lui-même.

* * *

"Hey… comment tu vas ?" Baekhyun demanda tranquillement à Chanyeol qui était assit sur son lit, toujours aussi pâle mais mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était soulagé que ça ne soit qu'une fièvre et rien de drastique ou fatal. Il pensait que Chanyeol avait une attaque ou une quelconque rechute, mais c'était seulement un mauvais cas de la grippe. Baekhyun s'assit au bout du matelas dur et tira sur une pointe des cheveux de Chanyeol. "Tu aurais dû me dire si tu te sentais malade."

Il se souvenait combien Chanyeol avait manqué la plus grosse partie des cours, mais il ne s'était pas dérangé pour lui demander où il était ou pour entendre comment il allait.

"J'étais…" Chanyeol fit une pause à la moitié de sa phrase, fixant le plafond et contractait sa main devant lui comme s'il était dans de profondes réflexions. Les mots, manifestement, ne se traduisaient pas assez rapidement de sa tête à sa bouche. "J'étais aux toilettes," il dit après un moment, les sourcils poussés ensemble, "Je ne me sentais pas bien… et puis alors, j'ai essayé de sortir et… et la porte était fermée à clé."

"La porte était fermée à clé ?"

Chanyeol acquiesça, complètement évident. "J'ai hurlé à l'aide ! À l'aide !" il cria, et Baekhyun dû tenir ses mains et placer une main libre sur sa bouche pour ne pas effrayer les autres patients. Chanyeol murmura, "Et puis un gentil concierge est venu et m'a laissé sortir… le gentil concierge… le gentil concierge a bougé la chaise."

"Une chaise ?" Baekhyun soupira. Chanyeol ne s'était pas enfermé à l'intérieur; quelques gosses, qui pensaient qu'embêter le nouvel élève serrait marrant, avaient appuyés une chaise contre la porte de sa cabine et l'avaient laissés là. La pensée l'a crispé de frustration, puis de colère. Peu importe combien il voulait hurler sur Chanyeol pour être si stupidement _stupide_ tout le temps, il n'avait pas le cœur de gronder quelqu'un qui était juste si innocemment inconscient à son propre abus. Alors, cette fois, il était juste fâché sur lui-même pour manquer de confiance et s'imposer pour Chanyeol parce qu'il lui doit au moins cette faveur.

"Ecoute, Chanyeol, le docteur a dit que tu devais rester ici pour un jour ou deux, ainsi, tu pourras aller mieux," il le cajola comme s'il rassurait un enfant qui pleure, "Ils te donneront de la bonne nourriture et…"

"Est-ce que Baekhyun va rester… rester ici ?"

Baekhyun secoua lentement sa tête. "J'ai entrainement de foot. J'essaierais de venir quand ce sera fini." Il regarda autour de lui après quelque chose de divertissant avec lequel Chanyeol pourrait jouer. A son soulagement, il trouva un bloc-notes vierge et un bocal de stylos et des crayons à côté d'un vase à fleurs. S'il y avait quelque chose qui tenait Park Chanyeol occupé pour tout un jour, c'était un bloc-notes ouvert. Il y avait aussi un livre fin (ou brochure, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que c'était au premier regard) dans un des tiroirs, directement en dessous de la Sainte Bible. Il l'écarta à une page aléatoire et se glissa en dessous des couvertures à côté de Chanyeol. "Voilà, écrivons quelque chose."

Il plaça le livre sur la table dépliante qui pouvait être facilement ajustée devant eux, puis enroula sa main autour de celle de Chanyeol. Étonnement la main de Chanyeol était dure et calleuse au touché, pas tout à fait douce et petite comme il imaginait qu'elle était. Il dût continuer de se rappeler que Chanyeol avait son âge, pas sept ans.

Lentement, il guida la main de l'autre garçon sur le graphite qui reposait sur la nouvelle page. "Byun… Baek… Hyun." Il prononça doucement, croisant la dernière ligne et posant gentiment le côté de sa tête contre le biceps de Chanyeol pendant qu'il se penchait contre lui.

"Byun… Baekhyun," Chanyeol lit les mots sur la feuille lentement.

"Bien," Baekhyun l'éloge, fatigué des événements du jour. "Tu es plutôt bon pour lire, juste pas très bon pour écrire, huh ?" Il pointa une des pages ouvertes du livre, à une photo en noir et blanc d'un paysage ennuyeux et un poème imprimé en dessous. "Je vais le lire pour toi." Il dit.

_Dans le monde suivant,  
__Si tu devais renaître en tant que belle personne,  
__J'aimerai renaître en tant qu'ange.  
__Bien que je pourrais être invisible,  
__Et que tu partirais aimer quelqu'un d'autre,  
__J'aimerais renaître en tant qu'ange pour te protéger._

La voix de Chanyeol prit la suite de la seconde strophe, sa profonde et basse tonalité prenant Baekhyun par surprise pendant que l'autre garçon essayait si durement de lire les mots qu'il ne pouvait pas très bien comprendre.

_Dans… le monde s-suivant,  
__Si tu… devais re… renaître en tant que bel oiseau,  
__J'… aimerai renaître… en tant que magnifique arbre.  
__Bien que je… devrais t'attendre dans un… endroit,  
__J'aimerai… renaître en tant qu'… arbre,  
__Où tu… pourrais te reposer… quand tes ai-ailes sont… lassent._

"Bien," Baekhyun sourit doucement, étudiant la façon dont les lèvres de Chanyeol tremblèrent et ses yeux clignèrent rapidement comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de lire. Il ne l'a probablement pas compris. Le poème parlait de sensations et sentiments que même Baekhyun trouvait mystérieux et déconcertant.

Chanyeol ne posa pas le livre une seule fois.

* * *

"J'apporte sexy Baek !" Jongin appela désagréablement, accrochant un bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Ils étaient hanche-à-hanche sur le terrain de foot, transpirant tellement fort que Baekhyun sentait la transpiration de Jongin filtrant dans ses propres vêtements.

Baekhyun avait intentionnellement évité tous ses équipiers le matin suivant pendant l'entrainement. Il ne pouvait juste pas les regarder dans les yeux sans se détourner avec un léger dégoût parce que c'était possible que ce soit l'un d'eux qui ai emprisonné Chanyeol dans les toilettes comme si ça n'avait aucune importance que Chanyeol soit lié à lui. Qui cherche-t-il à tromper ? Il ne pouvait pas les accuser, surtout depuis qu'ils n'avaient personne pour leur rappeler que ce qu'ils faisaient était considéré comme un harcèlement et de la persécution.

"Tu n'as pas enfermé Chanyeol dans les toilettes hier, n'est-ce pas ?" il marmonna dans sa barbe pendant que les deux marchaient vers le centre du terrain.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien."

Le match de saison était à une semaine, et étrangement, Baekhyun ne ressentait pas l'envie de courir.

* * *

_**Note**__: si vous voyez des fautes (surtout d'usage, je suis belge donc j'ai tendance à retranscrire à notre façon de parler), n'hésitez pas à le dire. Merci de votre patience et n'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait extrêmement plaisir…_


	10. Chapitre 9

"Chanyeol est à l'hôpital, cependant, c'est juste la grippe," Baekhyun dit pendant qu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires, se sentant un peu gêné maintenant que l'attention de tout le monde était sur lui… Même si, en soi, ce n'était pas de lui que les autres étaient intéressés. "Le docteur a dit qu'il devrait être mieux demain s'il prend ses médicaments," et ce fut tout ce qu'il leur dit pour ne pas nourrir le feu. S'il dit à un groupe de cherche-l'attention plus qu'ils n'ont besoin de savoir, il avait l'intuition de savoir de quel genre de ragots il entendrait parler le jour suivant.

"_Hey, Baekhyun a dit que Chanyeol a été emmené dans un asile ! Je t'avais dit qu'il était fou !_"

Un petit bobard pourrait tourner de la même façon qu'un virus viral qui se répand comme une traînée de poudre, et Baekhyun ne voulait pas de cette attention. Après avoir enroulé ses chaussures à pointes boueuses dans un sachet en plastique et l'avoir mis dans son sac de gym, il positionna la bande de cuir par-dessus son épaule et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres garçons. "Ne répandez pas de stupides racontars" il prévint pour la première fois, "Donnez lui une pause."

En quelque sorte, sa tentative de défense de Chanyeol ressemblait plus à un appel pour de l'intimité (/libéré des perturbations). Dans tous les cas, il semblait que le message avait bien été envoyé, donc il quitta les vestiaires pour aller à l'hôpital, comme il l'avait promis à Chanyeol. Il avait passé la nuit dans la salle de réveil, juste à aider Chanyeol à lire et écrire. Avec le temps qui était passé, tous les poèmes dans la brochure avaient été lus à haute voix et son prénom écrit sur plusieurs pages du bloc-notes, il était devenu tard et Baekhyun fini par dormir dans le fauteuil. Ça avait été un repos inconfortable, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait des patchs froids enroulés autour de son bas du dos pour apaiser ses crampes.

Les crampes le gênèrent pendant qu'il s'entraînait, et _après_ l'entrainement, ses muscles faisaient tellement mal que Baekhyun boitait presque tout le long du chemin du retour. Malheureusement, il avait toujours des mètres à parcourir et il n'avait pas d'argent ou une carte de bus pour pouvoir prendre les transports publics.

Il prit un raccourcit à travers le voisinage qu'il connaissait très bien, bien que ce ne fut pas le choix le plus intelligent qu'il ait fait. Les rues étaient étroites et il y avait une tonne de maisons abandonnées qui faisaient une parfaite cachette et un lieu de rassemblement pour les activités de gangs. Ce n'était pas la meilleure place à être sans compagnie, mais Baekhyun était pressé, et il n'était pas exactement dans le bon état d'esprit et être difficile à propos de la route à prendre, aussi.

Il ne put pas aller vraiment loin avant qu'il ne voit quelques visages ombrés rassemblés en dessous d'un lampadaire à faible lumière. Ils portaient un autre uniforme d'école que celle où il était, bien que Baekhyun ne pouvait pas reconnaître de quel secteur ils étaient juste par la couleur de leur blazer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un uniforme jaune moutarde, donc il pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ici.

Ils étaient environ quatre ou cinq d'entre eux dans un demi-cercle, quelques uns fumant et le reste juste appuyés contre un mur de briques et marchant au milieu de la rue. Baekhyun envisagea de faire un détour, mais juste quand il était sur le point de faire demi-tour, il entendit la voix d'une des ordures de rue l'appeler.

"Hé, gamin."

Baekhyun ferma les yeux, puis se tourna parce qu'il était plus irrité qu'effrayé à ce point. Il a grandi dans un voisinage pire que ça pour être terrifié de quelques voisins intimidateurs, bien qu'il aurait menti s'il disait qu'il n'était pas un petit peu intimidé par la façon dont le groupe entier l'entoura en moins de quelques secondes. Ils étaient plus grands que lui, mais ce n'était pas étonnant puisque tout le monde était plus grand que lui.

"Tu reviens de l'entrainement de foot ?" le plus grand demanda à Baekhyun avec un ricanement merdique au visage, "Uniforme bleu marine… oh, tu dois être notre concurrent du match de saison."

Baekhyun dégagea la main du délinquant qui était venue toucher le badge cousus sur son uniforme, celui qui montrait qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de foot de l'université. "Ça a l'air. Haute école (lycée) de Jeon-Il ?" il dit le plus calmement possible puisqu'il sait que ce genre de personne se nourri de la peur quand ils choisissent une victime invertébrée.

Baekhyun avait apprit de son père qu'il ne devait jamais se recroqueviller face à la violence, ni lever un poing face à qui que se soit. Bien sûr, son père avait levé son poing face à sa mère de nombreuses fois avant, mais Baekhyun croit toujours à la philosophie de non-violence et évite les bagarres, peu importe la raison. S'il y avait quelque chose que son père lui avait personnellement appris à travers le mauvais exemple, c'était que la violence était seulement une méthode de lâche pour résoudre les problèmes; Baekhyun ne voulait pas devenir un lâche comme son père.

"Je ne pensais pas que les joueurs de Haut Hye-Seong étaient si petits, comme des elfes." Le meneur du groupe ricana, rabaissant Baekhyun pendant que le reste de sa petite troupe rigolait.

Baekhyun renifla.

Oui, les joueurs de Haut Jeon-Il étaient plus grands, plus forts et avaient l'air de pouvoir donner un assez puissant coup ce qui les rendait des opposants qui en valaient la peine pour le match de saison, mais Baekhyun n'était pas du tout intimidé. La stature physique d'une personne n'avait rien à voir avec ses compétences ou son bon jeu dans une équipe. "Ne devriez-vous tous pas vous entraîner plutôt que de traîner autour comme des gosses de bac à sable ?" il dit sèchement, sa respiration se calant dans sa gorge lorsqu'un d'eux le saisit par le col si fort que ses poumons furent pressés comme des papiers.

Il sentit ses pieds quitter un peu le sol.

"Hey."

Baekhyun tourna légèrement la tête vers un ton sterne et charismatique qui avait pénétré le silence. Heureusement, l'autre garçon le re-déposa par terre et le poussa avec un regard mauvais. L'autre figure qui les approchait portait le même uniforme que Baekhyun, et ce ne fut que lorsque l'étranger marcha plus près de la lumière qu'il le reconnut. C'était Zitao.

"T'es qui toi ?" un des gars de Jeon-Il moqua, poussant l'épaule de Zitao vers l'arrière d'un coup ferme. Il le fit encore, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement Zitao craque et lui agrippe le bras, se poussant pour enfoncer son coude _durement_ contre sa cage thoracique. Le garçon s'effondra au sol, haletant pour l'air qui avait quitté ses poumons trop vite.

Zitao marmonna des phrases incohérentes en chinois.

Baekhyun pressa son dos contre le mur comme s'il essayait de ne faire qu'un avec celui-ci, puis regarda pendant qu'un autre garçon de Jeon-Il s'élança vers l'étudiant chinois transféré avec le poing levé et fut coupé dans son élan comme le premier, avec son bras retourné derrière son dos. Zitao le lâcha avec une gentille poussée, marmonnant encore quelque chose en chinois, puis il haussa le menton (il voulait probablement leur dire de partir). La bande d'étudiants s'enfuit avec la queue entre les jambes.

En quelque sorte, quand Zitao bougea, Baekhyun tressailli. Il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi il s'était embêté à le sauver, surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas l'un l'autre et Baekhyun avait l'impression que Zitao était effrayant. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux bridés qui lui rappelait celle d'un meurtrier. Ne sachant pas quoi faire en second, il inclina lentement sa tête, et Zitao lui retourna le geste avec un minimum surprenant de respect.

Ils se tenaient juste là, ne disant rien pendant longtemps avant que Baekhyun ne réalise que Zitao n'avait pas dit un seul mot qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il se demanda si l'étudiant échangé connaissait même le coréen.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ou au moins exprimer verbalement sa gratitude, Zitao sortit quelques clés et ouvrit les portes juste à côté de lui. Et puis il fut parti. Zitao vivait là. Dans ce voisinage. Chasser ces tyrans était probablement la même chose que de sortir les poubelles pour Zitao.

Baekhyun soupira, déterminant qu'il avait eu assez d'aventures pour la journée et recommença à marcher.

* * *

Il passa leur magasin de fleurs sur le chemin de l'hôpital, et il se rappela d'aller vérifier le jour suivant. Il avait été trop occupé à prendre soin de Chanyeol et à se préparer pour le match de saison que le magasin s'était retrouvé en dernier sur sa liste des priorités. Pour l'amour de la mémoire, il l'ouvrit quand même et trouva quelques fleurs entrain de mourir, bien que la plupart de celles bondées à l'arrière étaient déjà tombées sans les soins de Chanyeol.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chanyeol reviendra demain," il dit aux fleurs, puis se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui qu'il se mettait à parler à des fleurs (comme le faisait souvent Chanyeol, ce qui était stupide d'après lui). Baekhyun parcouru le magasin et nettoya n'importe quelle fleur morte qu'il trouvait, puis porta un pot sous son bras sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

C'était le dernier pot survivant de fleurs Baby's Breath.

* * *

Chanyeol regardait la télévision et écrivait "Byun Baekhyun" plusieurs fois dans son bloc-notes quand il arriva.

"Hey, Yeolkkong," Baekhyun le taquina, ayant donné le surnom "Yeolkkong" à Chanyeol la nuit d'avant.

Yeolkkong était un terme argot populaire utilisé par les étudiants qui voulait dire "étudier dur(ement)", et Baekhyun pensait que c'était _le_ titre parfait à donner à Chanyeol, avec la petite pression dans la dernière syllabe pour que ça sonne plus mignon. C'était même encore mieux puisque Chanyeol semblait apprécier son nouveau surnom. Il posa le pot de Baby's Breath à côté du lit de Chanyeol et fit tomber son sac molletonné sur le carrelage blanc. "T'étudies dur(ement) pour aller à l'école demain ?" il demanda, secouant sa veste de ses épaules.

Chanyeol fixa son bloc-notes, puis secoua la tête. "Je… ne… veux pas aller à l'école…"

"Huh ? Pourquoi pas ?" Baekhyun demanda une nouvelle fois, "Je pensais que tu aimais bien l'école."

"Je suis… plus stupide… que les autres enfants," il sourit si tristement que Baekhyun ne savait pas quoi ressentir en entendant Chanyeol lui déverser ses sentiments, "Je sais que… tu penses que je suis stupide aussi, parce que je ne peux même pas écrire mon prénom comme les autres personnes le peuvent et ils me taquinent… Ils disent des choses blessantes, que je suis différent et débile." Mucus ("morve") et larmes couraient le long de son visage. "Je… veux être comme eux, Baekhyun. Je veux… être comme toi."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun dit, ses mains tremblantes à ses côtés. Il voulait lui tendre la main. Il voulait étreindre sa tête près de son torse et lui murmurer que tout irait mieux. Mais c'était mentir. Baekhyun ne savait pas si Chanyeol irait mieux, s'il le pouvait tout court.

Il se détesta tellement lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Même de l'autre côté de la porte, il pouvait entendre les sanglots de Chanyeol, mais c'était trop haut…

Le mur entre eux était trop haut.

* * *

"Je veux être comme eux, Baekhyun. Je veux être comme toi."

_"Je veux être comme __**toi**__, Park Chanyeol."_

* * *

_**Note**: jindeul a commencé à poster la deuxième fin ! Il prend son temps donc je pense que j'arriverais à poster en même temps que lui pour les derniers chapitres. _

_Désolée du rythme lent que j'entretiens, mais je dois avouer que le peu de feedback que vous donnez ne m'encourage pas trop... Je sais que ma traduction utilise des mots "vieillots" et qu'on ne parle plus comme ça, mais je ne peux pas adapter... L'auteur est lui-même coréen et l'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle donc ce sont des mots "compliqués" qu'il utilise. J'espère que vous trouverez le temps de laisser un petit mot pour donner vos impressions, même négatives. _  
_**Je vous demande de ne pas oublier de commenter.**  
_


	11. Chapitre 10

Chanyeol s'était remis totalement du lit de l'hôpital, même s'il avait une température qui montait et tombait de temps à autre. Docteur "Suho", comme Baekhyun l'appelait (qui signifiait Ange Gardien; mielleux, mais adéquat), lui avait recommandé beaucoup de repos, des repas réguliers et de l'amour, puis il avait renvoyé Chanyeol à la maison.

Après la précédente nuit, après que Baekhyun soit sorti de la chambre où Chanyeol s'était effondré, les deux ne pouvaient pas avoir une conversation normale parce que c'était inconfortable. Même si Chanyeol était redevenu le virus heureux qu'il était quand il rentrait à la maison, Baekhyun se remettait toujours du trauma. En quelques sortes, voir Chanyeol verser des larmes l'affectait de plusieurs façons. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur pour une quelconque raison, et la brûlure inconfortable ne s'effaçait jamais même après avoir dormi.

* * *

"Maman, Chanyeol a dit qu'il n'allait pas à l'école," Baekhyun dit pendant qu'il boutonnait son uniforme. Contrairement aux autres jours, Chanyeol ne copiait pas tous ses mouvements et ne se trompait pas dans les boutons pour que Baekhyun doive le refaire pour lui.

La femme arrêta de bourrer des dossiers et de la paperasse dans son petit sac à main et cala une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Pourquoi pas ? Chanyeol aime l'école." Elle dit comme si Baekhyun n'en avait aucune idée. "Tu ne t'es pas encore disputé avec lui, Baekhyun ? Je te jure, je t'ai dit d'être gentil avec lui, il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il-"

"Se fasse mettre dehors ?" Baekhyun finit sa phrase avec un regard sérieux, "Je sais."

Il avait entendu les adultes discuter des projets d'école de Chanyeol (s'il en avait, bien sûr). Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le conseil de l'école refusait de laisser Chanyeol rester dans leur programme d'éducation spéciale, si aider les étudiants handicapés était ce pourquoi c'était _fait_. Baekhyun se baissa pour nouer ses lacets, mais s'arrêta à la porte quand il entendit un fracas. Il ne prit pas longtemps pour un Chanyeol de sortir d'un bond de sa chambre avec les cheveux en pagaille, l'uniforme tordu et un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

"Oh, super mon cœur, passe une bonne journée à l'école, d'accord ? Reste avec Baekhyun pendant l'entrainement de foot !" La mère de Baekhyun dit d'une voix aigüe pendant qu'elle essuyait la poussière de sommeil calée au coin des yeux de Chanyeol.

Baekhyun était déjà parti quand sa mère envoya Chanyeol comme si c'était son premier jour d'école. C'était maladif, la façon dont sa mère le maternait à la place de le traiter comme un homme. Bien sûr, la mentalité de Chanyeol était comme celle d'un enfant de 7 ans, mais Baekhyun se demandait comment il était supposé s'améliorer et apprendre si tout le monde s'arrêtait à son niveau. Ça, et il était envieux. Chanyeol pouvait faire quelque chose de mal et tout le monde, avec une pincée de sensibilité, allait roucouler et le flatter comme s'il était le chaton suivant à faire sensation sur YouTube.

Baekhyun n'avait même pas remarqué que Chanyeol était tombé dans le même rythme à côté de lui (puisque les jambes de Chanyeol étaient bien plus longues que les siennes, c'était logique qu'il le rattrape si vite), mais aucun d'entre eux ne dit quoi que ce soit jusqu'à-ce qu'ils arrivent à l'école.

* * *

Pendant la pause, tous les étudiants étaient hors de la classe parce que certains d'entre eux allaient examiner leur maquillage, alors certains équipiers de Baekhyun s'étaient mis en groupe à la fin du couloir étroit où ils partageaient des Chocopie (1) et comparaient les réponses du test qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Baekhyun était, bien sûr, entrain de rêvasser, payant attention à ce qui l'entourait plus qu'à la conversation.

"Hey, baby Baek ribs (2), qu'est-ce que tu as mis pour la question quatorze ? Celle sur la sonnerie d'indépendance ?" Jongin demanda.  
"Hein ?" Il revint à la réalité, "Oh. Je pense que j'ai mis la réponse trois pour ça."

Sehun grogna. "T'es sérieux ? J'ai changé la réponse juste avant de retourner ma feuille !"

Les autres eurent un rire moqueur.

Baekhyun mâcha la couche de marshmallow de son Chocopie et regarda à sa gauche où tellement de choses se passaient. Il pensait que ce serait intéressant pour quelqu'un de faire un documentaire sur les habitudes naturelles des étudiants et voir combien les gens étaient similaires aux animaux lorsqu'il s'agissait des clans et des interactions avec les autres. Il y avait Yixing, un étudiant chinois qui parlait couramment le coréen (il a été transféré au premier grade), qui était perdu dans le monde entre ses écouteurs. Il n'avait pas entendu beaucoup de choses sur lui avant, autre que le fait qu'il ait gagné la deuxième place dans la compétition d'écriture le dernier semestre. Il en a gagné trois.

Puis il y avait quelques filles qui parlaient de la célébrité la plus chaude, comparant qui était plus beau que qui, pendant qu'elles aggloméraient des couches et des couches de maquillage. Même inconsciemment, les filles s'inquiétaient toujours de leur apparence extérieure, et pourtant, elles avaient le culot de critiquer celle d'une autre. Si les adolescentes étaient des animaux, Baekhyun pensait qu'elles seraient des hyènes. Sans défense si elle se tient seule, mais intimidantes en bande.

"_Kris_, là-bas, parle à Luhan." Minseok ricana.

_Le Luhan ? Le Luhan de la classe 3-3 ?_ Le Luhan pour qui les garçons risquaient une détention, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la classe ? Le Luhan dont le bruit court qu'il est le prince longuement perdu d'une sorte d'ancienne dynastie ? Le Luhan qui avait rejeté toutes les propositions reçues et laissé les garçons les plus vaniteux dans une boule de honte ainsi que les filles en pleurs ?

Ça va être intéressant.

Baekhyun croisa les bras après avoir fini d'essuyer les miettes de son visage, observant Kris parler à Luhan comme si ce n'était rien. Rhétorique (3). Kris n'avait aucune idée de quelle sorte de réputation Luhan avait. Et même, Baekhyun pouvait dire de l'autre bout du couloir que Luhan n'était clairement pas impressionné par les avances de Kris. Après chaque blague que Kris lâchait, la seule personne qui y rigolait était lui-même et Luhan était impassible comme si Kris venait juste d'insulter sa mère.

"Il se prend pour qui ?" Jongin rigola, frappant Jongdae avec enjouement dans l'estomac, "Nia nia, je viens de Bankooba (4)."

Baekhyun gloussa.

Pendant que ses amis faisaient déjà des paris sur le fait que les essais de Kris pour impressionner Luhan allaient être sans succès comme le reste, Baekhyun repéra Chanyeol qui arrivait au coin du couloir…

et Luhan qui lui faisait signe avec un doux sourire.

"Hey, Chanyeol," Luhan salua.

"Salut, Luhan !" Chanyeol chanta presque trop naturellement et de bon cœur (ce qui n'allait pas avec sa voix de baryton), malgré tout le monde qui comméraient autour d'eux que _putain de merde, Luhan lui a parlé en premier ! _Il sourit timidement et tendit un petit livre à Luhan, inclinant sa tête en remerciement. "Mer-merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser ton livre. J'ai vraiment aimé…"

"De rien," Luhan sourit chaudement, "Tu peux les prendre n'importe quand, d'accord ?"

Chanyeol acquiesça, sourit à un Kris abasourdit, puis marcha jusqu'à sa classe d'éducation spéciale quelques portes plus bas.

"Était-ce _Park Chanyeol_ ?"

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Byun Baekhyun ? Le plus important match de saison est au tournant et tu sais pas prendre une passe ?"

Baekhyun avait son regard baissé au sol pendant que leur entraîneur lui aboyait dessus, les autres épuisés et irrités de s'être entraîné des heures sans résultats satisfaisants. Un de leur joueur de front avait soudainement retourné son genou, donc l'équipe avait dû réarranger leurs positions encore une fois et partir de zéro pour un nouveau plan. Ça voulait dire: heures d'entrainement triplées. Stress triplé. Attentes triplées.

"Jongin, tu devrais prendre la droite de Baekhyun, n'oublie pas la stratégie !" l'entraîneur hurla, "Les gars, si vous n'y arrivez pas cette fois, tout le monde fera dix tours de terrain !"

* * *

"Entraîneur Jung a été dur, surtout avec toi" Jongin renifla en enroulant des bandages serrés autour de son genou rougi. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le vestiaire après que les autres soient partis. "Ne le prend pas trop à cœur, gars, il est juste un peu… sensible sur la série de l'école. On ne peut pas perdre contre les bâtards de Jeon-Il de toute façon." Il dit, boitant gravement pour prendre son sac molletonné.

Baekhyun acquiesça, roulant ses épaules douloureuses. Ce que Jongin avait dit lui rappelait son affrontement avec quelques uns d'entre eux dans l'allée, et comment Zitao l'a empêché d'être tabassé. Il était certain que ces "voyous" avaient appris une leçon; ne pas sortir dans un voisinage qui n'est pas le leur. Aussi fort qu'il voulait le mentionner à Jongin, son meilleur ami, il ne le fit pas. Il ne pensait pas que c'était si important.

"Woohyun a eu une entorse au genou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, il a volé en bas des escaliers ?" Baekhyun gloussa, même si le sujet lui-même n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait plaisanter légèrement.

"Ouais, je l'ai appelé, mais il ne répond pas. Je suppose que c'est très sérieux. Sa mère remplit une plainte à l'école parce qu'elle dit qu'il s'est blessé sur le campus."  
"C'est une rumeur que tu as entendu ?"  
"Eh bien, je l'ai entendu de Sehun qui l'a entendu de Jongdae qui l'a entendu de… quelqu'un d'autre."

Baekhyun leva les yeux au ciel.

Il pensait que le timing était un peu étrange. Woohyun était odieux, énergique, et franc, mais il n'était pas maladroit.

En fait, il était le joueur le plus rapide de leur équipe et il avait le meilleur jeu de jambes. Quelques mois avant, lui et Nam Woohyun avait concouru pour le même poste de capitaine et Baekhyun avait été nominé purement par vote populaire. Si Baekhyun était complètement honnête, il devait admettre que Woohyun aurait été un bien meilleur capitaine pour la position.

Avec l'as caché de leur équipe qui était blessé, Baekhyun n'était pas tellement certain s'ils avaient une chance contre les gars plus grands et plus forts de la haute école de Jeon-Il.

* * *

"Baekhyun est vraiment… bon au foot," Chanyeol sourit, ses pouces glissés en dessous des lanières de son sac. Ils marchaient côte-à-côte pour une fois, même si Baekhyun pouvait dire que Chanyeol marchait plus lentement que d'habitude pour ses pas plus courts. Un innocent et doux rougissement se propageait sur les pommettes des joues de Chanyeol pendant qu'il disait ça, comme une petite fille qui confessait ses sentiments à un garçon.

Pour une raison, Baekhyun se sentait bien. C'était rafraîchissant d'entendre ça de quelqu'un, surtout après tout le stress que son entraîneur lui a empilé dessus pour le faire sentir comme le plus mauvais joueur de l'histoire. Les crampons de foot boueux qu'il portait dans un sac en plastique donnaient l'impression de peser plus que quelques kilos. Ils étaient si lourds. "Merci." Il dit à cause d'un manque de mots meilleurs à dire, regardant Chanyeol du coin des yeux.

Rien n'a changé à propos de lui. Chanyeol était de nouveau Chanyeol, avec les yeux qui convulsent, un bête sourire et des cheveux bruns bouclés. Il ressemblait presque à un chien.

"Tu veux toujours aller à l'école ?" Baekhyun demanda avec hésitation, se demandant si l'école était toujours un sujet sensible pour Chanyeol.

Chanyeol acquiesça, souriant stupidement vers ses orteils.

"E-est-ce que tu veux… être un joueur de foot, Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun hocha la tête cette fois, ne disant rien pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que son frère adoptif parle encore.

"Baekhyun serait un bon joueur de foot, le mieux…" Chanyeol ria doucement à la pensée réchauffe-cœur, "Je ne sais pas… q-quel est mon rêve…"

"Tu voulais devenir professeur." Baekhyun dit doucement.

* * *

Perdu dans la conversation, Baekhyun n'avait pas réalisé combien ils s'étaient aventurés loin dans la même route qu'il avait prise la nuit d'avant. La maison de Zitao n'était nulle part en vue, même si c'était clair par le manque de portes ouvertes et de rues étroites qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le plus accueillant des voisinages.

Il s'arrêta et poussa Chanyeol du coude vers l'arrière quand il vit des uniformes jaunes moutarde.

Ils étaient environ sept maintenant, et un d'eux, qu'il reconnaissait vaguement, le pointa ainsi que Chanyeol comme s'ils l'attendaient. Cette fois, ils portaient de longs blocs de bois épais qui faisaient un bruit sourd et intimidant pendant qu'ils étaient traînés contre l'asphalte (4).

"Où est ton ami kung-fu ?" un d'entre eux ricana.

Baekhyun poussa Chanyeol en arrière.

"Chanyeol… _cours_."

* * *

1 Chocopie: un bonbon rond chocolaté mou avec du marshmallow au milieu

2 Baby Baek ribs: je ne l'ai pas traduis pour éviter une trop grosse confusion. La traduction ne veut rien dire, d'ailleurs. C'est un jeu de mot coréen/anglais que l'auteur à utilisé pour les sonorités. C'est encore un des surnoms affectifs de Jongin…

3 Rhétorique: beau parleur.

4 Bankooba: façon moqueuse de prononcer "Vancouver".

5 Asphalte: la route.

* * *

_**Note**__: désolée… Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps. Je suis en période d'examen, ceci explique cela.  
J'ai pris en compte les suggestions. J'ai essayé de chercher une bêta-lectrice dans la section qui est réservée, mais pas de réponse._

_Si vous en avez une (ou un !) disponible à me proposer, ce serait gentil…_

_Merci aux nombreuses reviews, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ! Merci aussi aux nombreux compliments sur la traduction et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux followers. Je dis aussi merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fanfiction en favoris. _

_Je ne m'attendais honnêtement pas à ce que cette fanfiction plaise autant, j'en suis contente !_

_Comme d'habitude, dites-moi si vous voyez quelque chose de trop choquant/incompréhensible._

_J'essaierais d'être moins longue pour le prochain chapitre. Il y aura beaucoup d'actions __et des mauvaises nouvelles__._

_À bientôt !_

_**bapdaehyun**: Hello, merci pour ta review. ^^_  
_Ne te tracasse pas, je n'abandonne pas ce que je commence ! Même si je prend du temps à poster, je n'oublie pas..._  
_Effectivement, la première partie est triste... Personnellement, j'ai pas aimé parce que c'était trop triste._  
_La deuxième suite est en cours et franchement, j'aime déjà !_  
_Et tu me parles d'un site, mais lequel est-ce ? Mets-le en deux parties parce que le site fait de la "censure" ... No pub. -_

_**Namiix**: Tu n'es pas débile, juste un peu... tête en l'air. xD_  
_Je suis vraiment contente, t'es fidèle à la fanfiction et tu commentes à chaque fois, c'est gentil. Merci à toi. ^^_  
_Malheureusement, ça ne se passera pas comme tu le souhaites... Pas du tout, même. :/_  
_J'essaierais de poster plus vite cette fois, tu verras bien._


End file.
